Vault of One Shots and Trailers
by Shunya Toshiki
Summary: This is a collection of one shots and trailers for future stories I hope you like it. Latest idea Fire Emblem: Awakening the Blade of Spade. (Kamen Rider Blade x Fire Emblem: Awakening) Also I posted a new opening idea in chapter 18.
1. Rondo of Angel, Dragon, & Eternal

**I don't own Kamen Rider Eternal or Cross Ange. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Eternal: Rondo of Angel, Dragon, & Eternal**

* * *

Kyoya Yagami was unconscious with a bag near him on the ground, he is a young man with midnight black hair, and he is wearing a white leather jacket with a red shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He blinks a few times and then opens his sky blue eyes.

He saw the blue sky, and then sits up…

"What on earth?" Kyoya looked around and saw ruin buildings everywhere covered with plants. He then stands on his feet. "Where am I?"

He then tried to remember what happen today. He was on his way to meet up with some friends and goes to hang out, and then remembers taking a short cut and then want through to some kind of portal and everything went dark.

Kyoya shook his head and decided to look to see for people but found no one in sight. He then got an idea he opens his beg and in it is red driver with one slot called the Lost Driver and near it is color USB memories with the letters A through Z on them, he smiled at his collection and then pulled his phone.

He checks it to try to call someone but there was no signal reception.

"Well that worth a shot." Kyoya sighed and decided to look around again. He then heard something.

Kyoya looks and saw some people in white suits driving on some motorcycles coming to him.

Kyoya turned happy to see people in this ghost town.

"Hello there!" Kyoya waved. "I am so glad to see you!"

One of them pulled out device.

"No doubt about it the signal is coming from him." He said.

"Is that so," They got off their bikes. "You how did you get the T-2 Gaia Memories?!"

"Huh?" Kyoya blinked how these people knew about his collection. "I'm sorry care to repeat that?"

"Playing dumb huh?" He said. "Listen here kid you have two choices either you hand them over or we'll take them from you with force!"

"Listen here," Kyoya step back. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, but I know threat when I hear one. So I'm not doing it."

"That so, if that's the case." He and companies had brought what Kyoya recognized is Dopant Memories with that rib cage design on them and had the letter M.

They soon pressed the buttons.

" **MASQUERADE!"**

They soon placed on USB port-like tattoos on their necks. They soon transformed into Masquerade Dopants.

Kyoya's eyes widen and they turned into Dopants.

"What the hell?" Kyoya turned around and runs away. "This has to be dream, it has too."

Kyoya runs as fast as he could but a few Masquerade Dopants blocked his way and look to his back and saw that he was surrounded.

One of them attacks Kyoya. Kyoya dodges his attacks thankfully he had marital arts lessons.

Then two more Masquerade Dopants join in and gang up on him. One of them grabs his shoulder and turns him and punches in the face. Then the second one knees him on the gut, the third uppercuts him hard to the ground and his staff in his backpack to come out too.

Then they decided to finish him off. Kyoya crawled away and then his hand landed on the Lost Driver. Kyoya looks at it and it feels real like metal. He then got an idea it was long shot and it may not work, but he had to try.

Kyoya puts it on his waist and to he surprised a black belt appeared and around him with a black box on his right side.

Kyoya looks at his Gaia Memories one that is white with the letter E. He grabs it and then stands up and pressed the button on it.

" **ETERNAL!"**

"Alright here go's." Kyoya said pointed his arm to his left side. "Henshin!"

He slipped the Eternal Memory to the slot and pushed it.

" **ETERNAL!"**

A tune played on the belt and wind spun around Kyoya and then formed his armor.

His suit completely white with blue arms design to look like flames that reached under his shoulders, he also had a black belt strapped around his left thigh, another strapped on his upper right arm, and two around his chest. He also had a black coat hanging on his neck and shoulders. Helmet sported yellow eyes and crowned by three horns that resembles a tridents head.

Kyoya had become Kamen Rider Eternal.

' _Whoa, incredible.'_ Eternal looks at himself he resisted on jumping around like a fan boy he reminded himself he was in middle of a battle.

One Masquerade punches at him but Eternal caught it his hand, and then punches him hard on the chest.

"Nice!" Eternal then dodges two kicks from two of them, and sweeps kicks them to the ground. Eternal then dodges a few punches from one of them, and then a straight kick on the Dopant which sends him flying a good feet.

Eternal then brought out a black combat knife with slot on it, it is the Eternal Edge.

Eternal dodges two Masquerades' attack and counter's attack with his knife which destroyed them. One Masquerade kicks him, but Eternal dodges him with a jump spin and then slash him through his head, and then the Masquerade exploded.

Eternal saw the remaining Masquerade Dopants regroup. Eternal then removed his Eternal Memory and then slid it on his Eternal Edge.

" **ETERNAL:** **MAXIMUM** **DRIVE!"**

Energy engulfs his knife and then Eternal slashed them which destroyed them.

Eternal sighed in relief that it was over and then change back to Kyoya.

"Man that sure was exhausting…" Kyoya place his hands on his knees, and then looks at the Lost Driver. "Just how on earth did this turn real?"

"I think I can answer." Kyoya turned around and his eyes turned wide of who he saw. It was Kamen Rider Decade.

"D-Decade but how?!" Kyoya gasped.

"So you know who I am that's good to hear." Decade said. "Listen we don't have much time, you have listen carefully."

Kyoya can't help but feel that something big will happen to him, in the future.

* * *

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about of the story.**


	2. Senran Kagura: The Multi-King

**I don't own Kamen Rider OOO or Senran Kagura, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Senran Kagura: The Multi-King**

* * *

A young man, who looks about 18, have healthy skin, shaggy black hair, and has light brown eyes, his name is Yuuma Hino. His was wearing modern nomadic clothes.

He was hanging on to dear life by falling from a tall building, before saving people in the building that was being attack by massive creature called the Otoshibumi Yummy.

Then a red gauntlet with bird wings come flying above Yuuma. This gauntlet is creature called a Greed name Ankh.

"There's a limit how stupid one can be! If you die, I'm in a huge heap of trouble, you know!" Ankh said.

"Ankh, if you're separated from him…" Yuuma said.

Ankh then brought out, a three slotted black and blue device, it was called the OOO Driver.

"Is this really the time to worry about others? Just hurry and transform?"

"Make me a promise first!" Yuuma requested. "Let me transformed whenever I want! Don't prioritized Medals over people's lives! If you don't, I won't transform again!"

"You little…!" Ankh growled before the Yummy moves, causing the building to vibrate, making Yuuma fall.

"Yuuma!" Ankh called before placing the Driver on him forming a metal belt, with one side having some kind of black and yellow scanner while the other side has some kind of Medal container.

He then offered three different colored medals. One was yellow with a Tora (tiger) on it, one green with a Batta (grasshopper), and the third one is red with a Taka (hawk) on it. These are called the Core Medals.

"Here, just transform already!"

"Is it a promise!?" Yuuma asked.

"Yeah, I got it! Just hurry up!" Ankh finally said.

Yuuma took the Medals. He then placed the Taka and Batta Medals in the side slots of the Driver, and placed the Tora in the center. The Driver then tilted with the Medals glowing with energy. Yuuma grabbed the O-Scanner and then scanned them. Each Medal made a chiming noise.

"Henshin!" Yuuma said.

" **TAKA!"**

" **TORA!"**

" **BATTA!"**

" **TATOBA! TA-TO-BA! TATOBA!"**

Yuuma become surrounded by spinning colored Medals which accompanied the transformation. Images of three Medals he was using appeared. Taka was on the top, Tora in the middle, and Batta at the bottom. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into his chest. His body then became enveloped in energy which hardened into solid armor, before Yuuma spin around and landed on his feet to ground hard which made a big dust cloud.

The dust cloud soon cleared up revealing Yuuma's armor.

The helmet was mainly black, save for the red faceplate which looked like a hawk with its wings spread out in flight. On his forehead and acting as the hawk's beak was a red crystal and his head had green lens eyepieces. Running from his chin and down his neck was a red line that was connected to the top portion of the image on his crest. The torso armor had rounded shoulders that had yellow lines on them; the lines ran down his arms and into the yellow gauntlets decorated with what looked like folded claws on the forearm. Lastly the legs were minimally covered the segmented green armor not unlike that of a grasshopper's legs, connected by green lines to the lower section of the crest.

This was Kamen Rider OOO TaToBa form.

* * *

(After battle)

After OOO had defeated the Yummy, watching the fight was a hooded man wielding a red harpoon.

"That's right, OOO. Just keep getting stronger." He said before leaving.

* * *

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about of the story.**


	3. Macross Delta: Dragon Flyer

**I don't own Macross Delta that belongs to its creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **The paring will be with my OC Ryu and Mikumo.**

* * *

 **Macross Delta: Dragon Flyer**

Ryu was tossing and turning trying to sleep but can't, in his first battle in a warzone, he had no choice but to shoot his enemy down, even though his teammates slightly put the weight off his shoulders making him realized it's something he has to live with to protect the people, but the images still haunts him.

Ryu got his bed decided he needed to walk before grabbing his jacket and putting it on.

* * *

(On the beachside)

Ryu was walking on the street side before looking at the moon. The images then flashes in his mind, his eye's twitch before looking at his hands.

"Souma?" Ryu looked and saw a young woman.

She has long violet hair with some light blue streaks, and red eyes. This was lead vocalist of the universal idol group Mikumo Guynemer.

"Mikumo-san…" Ryu said.

They are now on the beach with their shoes off. Mikumo was enjoying the night breeze.

"The night wind can feel so nice." Mikumo said.

"Yeah it does feel good." Ryu muttered. Mikumo turned towards him.

"What seem to be troubling?" Mikumo asked.

"Oh, it's nothing really…" Ryu looks away.

Mikumo brought her face closer to his.

"You're not a very good liar." Mikumo stated. Ryu blushed before stepping back.

"Not so close!" Ryu said. Mikumo chuckled.

"Sorry, but the face you made was pretty cute." Mikumo said. Ryu blushed a little more. "Now how about you tell what's bugging you. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Ryu sighed before walking towards the water for it to reach is feet.

"I guess it was the last mission. During the mission I come across an enemy pilot going to shoot at you and the rest of Walküre. I saw that he had a clean shot, so I had to do something so I…" The images flash again. "…had no choice but to shoot him down, to kill him."

Ryu place his hand on his head.

"I know one day I had to do it," Ryu then looks at his hand. "I was aware of that fact when I decided to be a solder, the commander and Mirage-san told me I had to do what I have to do protect the team and everyone I care for and I know it's something to live with but…" He made a fist. "...it's still hunting me."

Ryu then felt someone holding his hand, and saw it was Mikumo.

"You are right it was something you have to live with. But if you hadn't done it then I and the rest Walküre wouldn't be here." Mikumo said. "I don't much about being a solder or a pilot but I can tell you it's nothing wrong with protecting what and who you care for."

' _She's right. Besides protecting her was my job to begin with, and I did just that. I know for a fact I had to take someone's life one day, and I shouldn't forget that I have to live with that burden forever.'_ Ryu thought before facing forward. _'I should just man up and move on already!'_

Ryu breath in a lot of air and…

"AAAHHH!" Ryu scream really loudly, making Mikumo surprised by this. Ryu panted while having his hands on his knees.

' _I know for a fact this job isn't easy, I accepted that fact when I joined the military and from the moment I join Delta Squad.'_ Ryu looks up in the sky. _'I wonder if dad felt the same when he became a pilot.'_

Ryu shack his head, and heard Mikumo chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Ryu asked.

"Oh, nothing I thought for a moment you may have gone crazy." Mikumo said. "It was kind of funny that your scream made you feel better."

Mikumo continued to laugh.

"That's pretty mean of you Mikumo-san." Ryu pouted.

* * *

(Later)

The two were back on the side street.

"Well we should probably head back home." Mikumo said.

"Yeah," Ryu nodded before trying to say something. "Um, Mikumo-san uh, I uh, um…"

"What is it?" Mikumo asked.

"Um, thank you for helping me cheer up." Ryu said.

"It was no problem." Mikumo said and had an idea, she looks around to see if there's anybody around. "Hey Souma."

"Hai?"

"Can you close your eyes, I have something to give you." Mikumo told him.

"Oh, okay sure." Ryu closed his eyes. A few moments later his eyes open up and he felt something on his cheek.

It was Mikumo kissing him on his cheek. She soon pulled back.

"Well then goodbye, I hope you sleep well." Mikumo said before leaving the area.

"Uh, yeah…" Ryu muttered as he slightly blushed before placing his hand on his cheek. He can't help but admit her lips feels soft, and can't help but feel really happy about it, as his heart was racing.

* * *

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think.**


	4. Decade Opening 2

**Decade story: Second opening**

 **(Golden Time Lover by Sukima Switch)**

 **(Start of the song: instrumental)** As the song was playing, Alex was seen sitting on the ground on a garden full of flowers, while looking at something in his hand, and soon the title appeared.

 **(Shūchū dekite nai na mada karada ga mayotte irunda Furuete ita 'n ja CONTROL shitatte bure 'n da)** The thing Alex was looking at was Yui's pocket watch with sadness in his eyes, before he blink his eyes now filled with determination close his hold on the watch.

 **(Taiyō mo tsuki mo nan mo kanzen ni kocchi muite inai ga)** Alex soon stands up on his feet, facing the Dark Riders in front of him

 **(Yaru shika nai 'n da iikikaseru yō ni sō tsubuyaita {Instrumental})** Alex with his DecaDriver now on, brought out his Decade Card, and inserts into his Driver, transforming into Decade and charges at the Dark Riders. Then the screen showed images of Decade fighting one Dark Rider at a time, and Seth with his DienDriver in hand, and Ryu with his Arcle on, getting ready to help Decade.

 **(Jōkyō wa warui ga tada nigedasun ja konjō nai na)** Seth was seen in a ruin battlefield in flames, with a horrified look on his face, before he looks at his hands.

 **(Tenbō wa nai ga dokyō de KURIA suru shika nai ya)** Then it changes to Seth, with Ayano and Inia, walking together to where the winds take them.

 **(Shōdō wa osaeta mama TARGET to no kankaku sagure)** Alex was hugging Yui behind her, in the rain.

 **(Hitsuyō na mono wa katsu PRIDE o)** Yui was seen being carried in Dark Decade's arm, and the leader of the Dark Riders was walking into the darkness with her, with Alex running behind him trying to reach out.

 **(Ajiwau no wa shōri no bishu ka sore tomo haiboku no kujū ka)** G4 was about to attack Decade from behind his back, until Kuuga come in and kicks G4 on his head, and was shot by Diend.

 **(Sono subete wa futatsu ni hitotsu ayatsuritai unmei no ito)** The screen changes to a giant device but can't be seen because of the darkness, and soon showed images of Alex's and Seth's friends, one was Miyuki looking at a picture of her and her brother, then Koko looking at a picture of her and Alex, then showed Violet lying on her bed holding her brooch close to her, then showed an image of Ayano after burying her friends, and Inia crying over the loss of Yuuya and Cryska.

 **(Zekkou no GOLDEN TIME kono te de tsukame)** The screen changes showing the island Arzenal, showing Hilda with a knife in hand, and Salia pointing her gun, and Tusk taking off his helmet, then changes to Ange riding the Villkiss charging forward.

 **(Konshin no POKER FACE kimete shikakeru yo)** Then changes to Ange with Arzenal's entire troops standing behind her, staring at the sea.

 **(ILLUSION no sekai e hikizuri konde)** Yui was seen falling into a dark abyss, then changes to Decade and Dark Decade in their Complete Forms, staring at each other before both Riders charges, and classed their swords.

 **(Saigen nai PRESSURE GAME sururi to nukete)** Alex was seen entering the abyss Yui was falling into, coming to save her, but dark hands grabs onto him pulling him out. Yui was seen floating unconscious in the darkness.

 **(Eikou no BORDERLINE tobi koeru tameni)** Alex breaks from most of the hands and continues downward reaching out to Yui, and grabs onto something.

 **(HOW MANY? dore kurai no daishō ga iru?)** Alex looks and saw it was Yui's pocket watch. Feeling frustrated, he made a fist with the bells in his hand and was about slam his fist on a flower, but soon stops.

 **(Tebanashitaku nai no wa dore?)** Alex then opens his hand, revealing the flower beneath his hand.


	5. Eternal Opening 2

**Eternal story opening**

 **Opening 2**

 **(STRIKE BACK by BACK-ON)**

 **(Instrumental {Strike Back})** The song started, as the merging of two worlds is beginning, and changes to the Tower of Dawn and then in it changes to Aura in her underground prison.

 **(Kidou sura kaerarenai kurai no kakuritsu da to shite mo)** Embryo is seen in his room, with a map on the table, as he plans for the arrival of the Libertus flag ship, Aurora, as it travels to the Tower to free Aura and fight Embryo.

 **(IPAASENTO demo areba mochiron teikou desho?)** Six figures were seen walking side by side with each other in the Aurora's hanger. The figures were, Eternal, Accel, Skull, Ange, Salamandinay, and Tusk, ready for the upcoming battle.

 **(Shosen, "unmei" to nagetsukerareta tte, No I won't!)** The Utopia Dopant was seen in front of the Tower, and then it zooms out revealing, the Nasca, and Taboo Dopant standing by his side.

 **(Hikkuri kaeshite, Because datte kimi to mirai wo miretara saikou janai?)** The Aurora soon takes off into the air heading for the Tower, but standing in the ships way, are the Diamond Rose Knights.

 **(Bring it on! 'Cuz I'm just gonna grow up in the battle HEY! buchinuku donten!)** Then it changes to the Utopia Dopant and Embryo were standing back at back at each other, while it moves up to Salia glaring at Alektra who had her back turned on her.

 **(Still burning my fire ten wo kirsaku raimei I gotta kakikesu Nightmare tada mirai ga mitakute!)** Hilda and Rosalie were fighting against Chris in their machines. Kaname and Naga, are fighting against Tanya Irma. Salia and Alektra in their Ragna-Mails, as they clashed their swords.

 **(Kako, mirai, soshite ikiteru ima, I ain't scared of my past and now for takusareta asu)** A young Angelise was seen by her sister Sylvia who was lying on her bed, then changes to Ange pointing her gun at Sylvia who was helpless on the ground. Then it changes to Kyoya crying on Salamandinay's chest who was hugging him closely. Then it changes to Tusk riding on his Para-mail charging foward, followed by Salamandinay in her Enryugo, then Ange in the Villkiss, then to Skull riding on his Skull Meka, then Accel in his Booster Form, and finally to Eternal riding on his EternalTurbuler.

 **(Screaming out for my pride!)** The Utopia Dopant was seen looking at all the Earths in the Multiverse.

 **(Namida mitakunai kara, sakebi tsudzukeru yo! Zutto...)** Eternal is seen throwing away his cloak as he looks up at the Utopia Dopant was looking down beneath him, and then they jump at each other, as they clashed their weapons.

 **(I'm never falling down! oi kaze wo se ni fukitobasu Destiny!)** Eternal in his Strengthening Armament, punches at the Utopia Dopant, who parried and in the same times punches Eternal behind him, well Eternal fires a fire energy slash at the Dopant on his back, who fans it away while he and Eternal charges at each other, attempting to punch at each other, and dodge each other's attack, and the two head butted each other, before Eternal pushes the Dopant back, as he summons green flames behind him.

 **(Kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritai kara! Zutto...)** Then it changes to Kyoya and Salamandinay, slowly moving their faces together and soon kiss. Then it changes to Hilda who turns around facing the screen then it zooms out revealing all the Libertus members behind her.

 **(I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! kanashimi nante Rest in peace!)** Salamandinay readies her Enryugo's space time cannon and fired it on Aura's prison, and then a beam of light erupted from her underground prison.

 **(Nando demo...)** Aura was now free flying in the air shining brightly, but the merging of two worlds still continues.


	6. Kabuto: The Flower of Rin-ne

**I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto or Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Hey guys if you didn't notice I made some changes on this, after thinking about the story a little, and there are few things that kind of didn't feel right to me, and I may have overthink on some things. But lets get on with the story.**

 **Also this will be AR Souji Tendou for this story.**

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Kabuto: The Flower of Rin-ne**

It was nice and sunny day in a little town in Kamogawa.

In a nice little restaurant called 'Be with Hiroshi' was someone sleeping with his feet on the table, and a newspaper on his face.

A teenage waitress had irritated look on her face as she walk up behind him.

"Will you wake already!" The waitress kick the legs on the chair, making the sleeper wake up and grabbing nothing but thin air as he fall on the floor.

"Ow!" The man got back up, the newspaper got off his face, revealing a quite the handsome young man who's look to be around 18 with midnight black spiky hair, and having cold blue eyes. This was Souji Tendou.

"What was that for Mado-chi?" Souji said looking at the waitress.

The waitress was a 17 year old with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I told you to stop calling me that Souji-nii! It's Madoka Kyouno!" Madoka exclaimed. "When you said you'll be helping out then you shouldn't be lounging around!"

"It's not my fault Hiroshi-ojisan is having a lousy business today." Souji rubs the back of his while getting back up. "I mean look."

Souji pointed inside the restaurant, and there are no customers.

"I guess that's true…but still though you shouldn't be using a table as a leg stand!" Madoka stated.

"Madoka right, Onii-chan." Another waitress joins in. She is the same age as Madoka, she has black hair that reaches her back and have cold blue eyes like Souji. This is Hiyori Tendou Souji's younger sister.

"Alright I'm sorry." Souji said before pointing his finger in the air. "Because Obaa-chan said this… Men who do not work don't get to eat."

"Exactly." Hiyori nodded, while Madoka nervously chuckle.

The door opens they look and saw a red rhinoceros beetle robot flying in with some bags of groceries on its horn.

"I'm back, here are the groceries!" The beetle said. "I'm not late am I?"

Hiyori walks towards the beetle and grabs the bags.

"Just in time Kabuto." Hiyori told the beetle robot named Kabuto.

This was Kabuto Zecter he is a good friend of the Tendou siblings ever since he was mysteriously delivered to them a few years ago along with technological belt, and a motorcycle. He didn't remember where he come from, since he didn't have anywhere to go, the Tendou siblings welcome him with opens arms, and have been a good friend with them and Madoka when they were kids, especially Souji.

"Here you go, onii-chan." Hiyori hand the bag to Souji. He checks its and it has everything he needs.

"Alright with these I can make my signature ramen." Souji said, making the girls happy.

"Alright! It's been since I had some." Madoka cheered. Souji chuckled.

"Well then I'll get right to it, Mado-chi." Souji said before walking towards the kitchen.

"I thought I told to stop that!" Madoka snapped. "I'm 17 now, and I'm in high school! Will you stop with that nickname already?!"

"No way." Souji flick his finger on Madoka's forehead. "Mado-chi will always be Mado-chi to me." He then continued towards the kitchen.

"Man why won't Souji-nii just stop with that nickname already?" Madoka sighed.

"I think it's because he finds you fan to tease." Hiyori chuckled.

"I have to agree." Kabuto nodded.

Unknown to them a teenage girl was watching them.

She had sky blue hair that is tied up and have a flower accessories on her left and have violet eyes, and is wearing strange looking uniform with blue sleeves the bottom part blue, and white knee socks and blue boats.

* * *

(Next day)

"Huh? Mado-chi is causing some trouble at school?" Souji said as and Hiyori were having dinner, while Hiyori was explaining what happen in school.

"Yes it was strange. Everyone was accusing Madoka causing, and that she saw her pulling pranks and painting on the walls." Hiyori explained. "But she would never do that."

"Yeah I can believe she's not kind of person to do things like that." Souji said.

"But it's certainly strange though." Kabuto said. "You don't think it's someone who has grudge against her do you?"

"Doesn't seem likely, but it should be possible. I think we should hear this from Madoka and see what she has to say." Souji said.

"Agreed." Hiyori nodded.

* * *

(At Hiroshi's restaurant)

"Oji-san, you in here?" Souji come in the restaurant, and seeing the owner of it behind the counter.

He looks to be a middle age man with brown hair with a small beard on his chin, and grey eye's. This is Hiroshi Nakaizumi, Madoka's and Souji's uncle.

"Oh, Souji what are you here for?" Hiroshi asked.

"I come to talk to Mado-chi. Is she in her room?" Souji asked.

"Sorry no, she went out a while ago, saying something about clearing her name." Hiroshi said.

"I see thank you. If she comes back tell her I need to talk to her." Souji said.

"Will do." Hiroshi said before Souji exit the restaurant.

"Where are you Mado-chi?" Souji mutters.

* * *

(With Madoka)

Madoka was hiding behind a corner wearing a trench coat, a cough mask, and sunglasses, to hide her identity.

"If no one's going to believe, I might as well find my imposter myself." Madoka vowed, since everyone accuse her of doing some bad stuff she said she didn't do any of it, and claims to be some imposter but they didn't believe them, so she decided on finding the imposter herself.

She walks around town to some places she usually helps around at, but that when she heard a scream nearby. She headed there and saw the fish market shop owner mended a bump on his head.

"Mr. Hito- I mean sir, are you okay." Madoka checks on the owner.

"I'm fine…" He said.

"What happen here?" Madoka asked.

"It was a girl named Madoka…she it was her day to come help me out…but out of nowhere she just whacks me on head and stool some of my fish."

Madoka thought about he was right today she was supposed to help him out in the store, but was too busy looking for her imposter that she forget. But what made her even more confuse about the imposter is that did she know about helping him out today, it didn't make sense only Madoka knows.

"Uhm mister, where did she go?" Madoka asked. The owner pointed at a direction.

"She headed that. I think that leads to the abandon factory."

"Okay got it." Madoka nodded before running to that direction.

Nearby was the Kabuto Zecter he was coming out of a grocery store with begs on his horn and saw and recognized Madoka.

"Madoka? Where's is she going?" Kabuto said before decided using his communication feature to call Souji. "Hey Souji, I saw Madoka earlier. She was heading to the abandon factory. Yeah I meet you their too, I need to drop some grocery's off first."

The call ended and Kabuto fly to drop the location to drop the groceries.

* * *

(At the abandon factory)

Madoka was inside of the factory without her disguised and was now wearing her orange jersey, looking for her imposter.

"Where are you imposter?! Show yourself!" Madoka yelled and is wanting to give her a piece of her mind.

Madoka soon hear loud eating and check to see a girl sitting wearing an orange jersey and have the same color and length hair gulping down on some raw fish.

Madoka concluded that is her imposter.

"There you are, you must my imposter!" Madoka said before walking towards her. "Who are you why are you making people believe I did those things, just who are?!"

The imposter soon stopped eating a whip her mouth with her sleeve got up on her feet.

"Do I really need to answer that?" The imposter said, surprisingly she sounded exactly like Madoka. "It's because…"

The imposter slowly turned around…And Madoka's eyes widen, it was like looking at a mirror to her.

"I'm you." The imposter shows her face, which looks exactly the same as Madoka's.

* * *

(With Kabuto)

"Here you go ma'am." Kabuto handed the grocery's to an elder woman.

"Why thank you. I can't believe I forget these even though I just bought them. I swore my memory is really going bad. I'm sorry you have to spend your time getting these." She said.

"It no trouble really." Kabuto said. "If you want I can escort you home."

"No, I'll find my house isn't too far from here I can make. Have nice day." She said before leaving.

"You too." Kabuto said. "Alright now to go that factory."

Kabuto was about fly off to their before he froze and his eye's blinked on and off for a few seconds. He soon went back to normal as then he screamed at the top of his mechanical lungs.

"I REMEMBER EVERYTHING!" Kabuto then hurries to the factory wanting to tell Souji everything before they find Madoka.

* * *

(Back with the two Madoka's)

"Wh-What the…why do you look like me?" Madoka asked.

"Do I need to repeat myself? I'm you." The other Madoka said.

"But you can't be me! I'm me! Wait if you're me then what does that make me…? I don't get it anymore!" Madoka throw her arms on her head before pointing at the other Madoka. "Anyway that still doesn't change the fact your imposter imposing as me!"

The other Madoka soon started laughing.

"Oh that rich!" She said. "And what makes you think I'm the imposter, I know you better then you know yourself."

"You're lying! There's no way you-!" Madoka exclaimed.

"Madoka Kyouno," The other Madoka started making Madoka stops. "Age 17, born August 23, blood type O, weight you rather not say. You live with your Uncle Hiroshi in his restaurant, only member of the jersey club, and when you were in elementary your mother died and you were in depression. And there's one thing you want to forget but couldn't…" This made Madoka's eyes a little more widen making her remember a certain memory. "There was kid in your class drowning in ocean but you were so scared that you couldn't do anything. My god you were so pathetic! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Madoka lowered her arm, and closed her eyes.

"You're right." Madoka said. The other Madoka stopped her laughing.

"You're right it I wanted to help him but I was scared I couldn't move, but that was also the day I saw Yoko onee-chan save him and see do a lot more things to help people, that's when I decided being like her. So no matter what you say that is my precious memory I won't forgive you for speaking ill about it!" Madoka said with strong resolve look on her face.

The other Madoka clicked her tongue.

"Dang it I thought making you fall in depression again will make you give on life and make you commit suicide will make things more fan." The other Madoka rubbed her head. "Guess we'll do this the old boring way.

The other Madoka soon transformed into a green humanoid chrysalis-like creature with orange claws. This is the Sails Worm.

"What the-!" Madoka let out in surprised before the Sails Worm runs and grabs on the neck and lifts her up. Madoka tries to free herself but no anvil.

The Sails worm was about to break her neck, but two riders on motorcycle broke through the wall slams into the Worm which made it let go of Madoka and sends it flying a good feet on the ground.

The bike was a Honda CBR1000RR. The front half was heavily protected like a shell having a red beetle horn. It was red while the back half was silver this is the Kabuto Extender.

The riders took off their helmets revealing to be Souji and Hiyori got off to check Madoka.

"Madoka?!" Hiyori said

"Are you alright Mado-chi?" Souji asked.

"I'm fine." Madoka cough.

The Sails Worm got back up and begins to runs towards them going to attack. Souji shields Madoka and Hiyori with his back.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kabuto said before slashing it a few times with his horn, making it groan it pain as it was force to the ground again.

The mechanical insect then flew towards Souji who was surprised to see him.

"Kabuto, thanks for the save." Souji said.

"Don't worry about. But listen! I finally remembered what I was made for." Kabuto said before noticing the Sails Worm getting back up looking at him, Souji, Hiyori and Madoka. This was the perfect time to show Souji. "Actually I think it's better to show you! You still wearing that belt? Show me, it could help in this fight."

Souji showed him and it was a silver technical belt with a slot as the buckle.

"Okay, so how will it help?" Souji asked.

"No time to explain but…Henshin!" Kabuto said, confusing Souji.

"Henshin?"

Kabuto flew into the slot, making a perfect fit before…

" **HENSHIN!"**

Soon as a response, hexagons formed around Souji's being before they covered him completely and transformed Souji into something new. He was clad in a black bodysuit with silver, bulky armor that was square shaped on the chest that has red on the upper part. On his shoulder is a red beetle design with the word 'ZECT' over it. He has large, round shoulder pads and large silver gauntlets with cylinder patterns on the arms. There were silver plates on the legs from thighs, knee pads, shins, three thin cylindrical metals on the ankles, and some metal on the feet. His helmet is silver with horns, blue opaque visor, and two black tupes that seem to be holding something back.

This was Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form.

The Worm and the girls looked surprised.

"Woah…" Madoka remarked as she didn't expect this when working with the Tendou siblings.

"Onii-chan and Kabuto combined…" Hiyori said while pinching herself a little to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Kabuto looked at himself as he didn't expect his friend to combine with his belt to form a hi-tech suit.

"W-What just happen?" Kabuto asked, looking at his armored hands.

"This is…Kamen Rider Kabuto!" Kabuto Zector said within Kabuto's helmet. "With this armor, you should be able to fight on par with that Worm!"

Kabuto Zector then displayed basic information about the suit's functions as well as any basic aspect about it, including the weapon holster. Kabuto immediately went for it and pulled out what seemed to be a gun.

Kabuto aimed it at the Sails Worm and fired at it, making groan in some.

The Sails Worm seemed annoyed before running and slashes Kabuto with its claws but his armor withstood it.

"Not bad." Kabuto remarked as he was unharmed before punching the Worm and holds the Worm by the arm and shooting multiple times in the face.

In his HUD, Souji saw the weapons alternate forms before he flips it to hold it on the barrel like an axe. Kabuto then slashed the Worm on the face before slashing the rest of its body.

It soon flew and rolled on the ground with its body smoking and the creature groaning in pain. Madoka and Mirai was awed by Kabuto, to say the least.

"Sugoi…" Hiyori let out as she was glad that their grandmother's self-defense lessons were really starting to pay off.

"So cool…" Madoka remarked.

Kabuto started approaching the Worm to finish it off. The three the notice something going on with the Worm as it stood up and started to glow red.

Kabuto Zector recognized this.

"Shit, it's starting to molt!" Kabuto Zector said while Kabuto himself was a little confused because he never saw a Worm molt before. When it was done molting, it looked different.

It had black and red armored appearance. It has spider legs on its shoulders and some on the head, its hands were black and it had claws on them. On its wrist were spikes that resembles a stingers and on the back of the legs, it had spiked up fins. This is the Aracnea Worm Rubor, or Rubor Worm for short.

"Kabuto, what happens if it's molted?" Kabuto asked because due to Kabuto Zector's remark.

"Let's just say things are going to be real fast." Kabuto Zector said.

"Huh?"

Just then the Rubor Worm moved fast as a red and black blur as it used its newfound super speed to give Kabuto a series of slashes, sparking his armor multiple times before he was forced to the ground.

"Damn it!" Kabuto caused as he barely got up. "Kabuto, I could use some insight here."

"Quick flicher my horn!" Kabuto Zector said and Kabuto did, soon his armor had electricity surrounding it and parts of his armor moved and it looked like it was about to pop off. "Now say, 'Cast Off' before pulling my horn completely."

Kabuto nodded.

"Cast Off!" Kabuto said as he pulled the horn completely.

" **CAST OFF!"**

The armor pieces then flew off aiming towards his foe, who was hit by one of the pieces.

Kabuto had drastically changed from the previous form due to his heavy armor now gone. His upper body was sleeker while his legs remained the same. His forearms and upper arms were now covered in silver plates that connected to silver wrist bands. On his hands are black guards trimmed in silver and the shoulder guards were mostly silver with a red design on top. His chest armor is now red designed after a beetles abdomen with silver torso sides. His helmet had gone through the most changes as it was nearly red with a silver bottom covered in black trims. A horn attached to his chin rose up to make the opaque visor into blue eyes, while attaching to his forehead as a rhinoceros beetle horn.

" **CHANGE BEETLE!"**

"Souji this is Kabuto Rider Form." Kabuto Zector said as Kabuto moved a little bit and found it was a whole lot easier to moved, and looked on his arms.

"Okay, it's a little better to move now. And I have to say I like the design." Kabuto then noticed the Rubor Worm getting up and using his speed again.

"Souji, quickly press the button on the side of the belt." Kabuto Zector instructed and Kabuto did so.

" **CLOCK UP!** "

(In Clock Up Dimension)

Kabuto sees the Worm charging at him in normal speed. Kabuto managed to counter the attack by blocking the creature and kicking him away. He soon noticed the girls frozen like statues.

"What the?" Kabuto let out.

"It may looks frozen but it's not." Kabuto Zector said. "While in Clock Up, your perception and speed are heightened up to the point where time seems slow around you but in reality, you're moving super-fast."

"Okay, I see now." Kabuto said as his HUD was showing him a kunai mode for his weapon. He transformed his hand axe into a kunai before running the Worm and slashes through on its chest and slash him from its back.

The Rubor Worm turned around to punch Kabuto but he blocks it with his other arm and slashes the Worm on its chest and kicks it away.

The Rubor Worm then just fried webs from its mouth at Kabuto but he slashes it with his kunai before meeting up with the Worm. He then slashes at the Worm, making some sparks.

The Rubor Worm triech whacking Kabuto but he was able to see its every move as he blocks, and dodges every single attack coming and after each one, he would get a few good punches and kicks in.

Kabuto then punched the Rubor Worm down to the ground before…

" **CLOCK OVER!"**

* * *

(In standard dimension)

Hiyori and Madoka blinked as one second they see a red and black-red blurs clashing against each other and the next, they see Kabuto his back turned and standing over a defeated Rubor Worm. The Worm stands back up and charged at Kabuto.

Hiyori and Madoka noticed.

"Onii-chan!" Hiyori called and Kabuto noticed what was going on through a reflection of a window.

"Kabuto Zector." Kabuto said, not even asking as it was obvious that he needed put this creature down for good.

"You got it, here's what you need to know." Kabuto Zector said as he displayed information in the helmet's HUD yet again.

Kabuto then looked down on Kabuto Zector's buttons and started pressing them.

" **1."**

The Worm was getting closer.

" **2."**

"Souji-nii, do something!" Madoka yelled as the Rubor Worm was only inches away.

" **3."** Kabuto then closed Kabuto Zector and pulled its horn back into place.

"Rider…Kick." Kabuto then pulled the horn back.

" **RIDER KICK!"**

Energy from Kabuto Zector traveled to Kabuto's helmet. It went up the horn and back down to his right foot. When the Worm was at him, Kabuto quickly countered with a spin kick. His foot hit the Worm directly in the face and the Worm exploded.

Hiyori and Madoka got up before seeing Kabuto emerge from the explosion and reverted back to Souji and Kabuto Zector. The four met up and looked at where the monster was to see it was no more.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

A hooded person holding a purple rose, was watching Kabuto's battle with Worm.

"So you finally awaken, Kabuto." He said before letting go of the rose to the ground. "And very soon we will meet."

He soon walks away leaving the area.

* * *

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about of the story.**

 **I'm sorry if you guys were hoping for Kabuto x Freezing but I just don't feel it anymore. But I do feel good about this.**

 **Also I'm still open for options for my Decade universe if you have any ideas be sure to review or private message me.**


	7. Myriad Colors Orphnoch World

**I don't own Kamen Rider Faiz and Myriad Colors Phantom World those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Hey guy's sorry I hadn't updated anything for a while. I was a little busy with some stuff. But I hope this chapter will make up for it.**

* * *

 **Myriad Colors Orphnoch World**

A motorcycle was driving down on the road outside of a city. The rider is wearing a black coat, red shirt, and grey pants, with combat boots and biker gloves.

The rider soon stopped and parked his bike on the edge of the road, and soon took off his helmet. He looks like to be 16 years old, with brown spiky hair, and scarlet red eyes, this is Kazuto Inui.

Kazuto got off his bike and looks at the city, and brought out envelope.

"So this is the city where I can dad's friend." Kazuto thought out load before going back on his bike, and drive down the road again.

* * *

Three students and small Phantom from Hosea Academy had just finished playing a game of limbo, with telephone pole Phantoms.

One of them is male; he is 15 year old, a tall, handsome young man. He has short, messy and somewhat thick dark green hair, and he has piece of hair pointing up. He has blue eyes. His uniform is color white and green, with a black button shirt, with blue tie, and has brown shoes. His name is Haruhiko Ichijo.

One of them is a 16 year old girl, with straight sandy blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a big blue ribbon, and has purple eyes. She is wearing a black long sleeve shirt, with a yellow vest over it, and is wearing white and pink shoes. This is Mai Kawakami.

The last one is 15 year old girl chestnut-brown hair with a few strands of white hair, freely falling down to her waist and below, and has blue eyes. Her uniform is the same colors of Haruhiko, only in the female version. This is Reina Izumi.

The small Phantom is a girl with red eyes, long turguoise hair tied in a ponytail, and was dressed up to look like a figure from Arabian Nights. This is Ruru, Haruhiko's Phantom partner.

They three of them had to challenge the telephone pole Phantoms to limbo, in order to seal them. It took them a while but they manage to beat the Phantoms, and satisfied them as while.

"The tsukumogami are appeased. They want us to seal them." Haruhiko said.

"Haruhiko, where's your sketchbook?" Ruru asked.

"Crap, I forgot to buy one!" Haruhiko exclaimed.

"How useless can you get?" Mai asked. Reina walked towards the Phantoms.

"Leave it to me." Reina said before opening her mouth really wide and big swallowing the Phantoms.

"Reina-chan, that was amazing." Mai praised her underclassman. "You seriously need to join our team."

"Hai, if you insist, Mai-oneesama." Reina said.

"Thank you!" Mai cheered before hugging her.

"That resolves our lack of personnel."

"And we have a perfect formation." Mai said. "I fight, Reina-chan seals…wait, do we even need you?"

"So mean!" Haruhiko sighed in depression.

"Well in any case we now have a stronger team." Mai said.

"Is that so?" They look to see a man. "I almost feel sorry to destroy it then."

"Ah, I'm sorry who are you?" Haruhiko asked.

"I don't brother giving my name to those who are about to die!" He said before gray marks appeared on his face before turning into a creature that resembles a humanoid Stingfish. This is the Stingfish Orphonoch.

This made Haruhiko and the girls surprised.

"What on earth?! Is he another Phantom?!" Reina said.

"He doesn't look like any Phantom I ever seen." Ruru stated.

"It doesn't matter we'll just have to seal him too." Mai said before chasing towards the Orphnoch going for roundhouse kick. But the Stingfish Orphnoch caught it with his hand, which made Mai surprised.

Then the Stingfish Orphnoch swings her to the ground hard.

"Mai-senpai/Mai-oneesama!" Haruhiko and Reine shouted.

The Stingfish Orhpnoch then grabs Mai's neck and lifts her up. Mai tried to break free but no success. The Stingfish Orphnoch then summons a trident in his hands.

"Reine-san! Seal him!" Haruhiko ordered.

"H-Hai!" Reine nodded before opening trying to shuck the Orphnoch, but was not working. "It's not working!"

"Nani! Then his not a Phantom!?" Haruhiko said.

"Of course not!" The Stingfish Orphnoch said. "I'm something else entirely…Something even beyond you humans with special powers. I'm an Orphnoch."

"An Orphnoch…?" Reine mutters.

The Stingfish Orphnoch was getting to price Mai with his trident, until Haruhiko grabs his arm stopping him.

"Let her go!" Haruhiko demanded he may be powerless, but wasn't going to stand by and do nothing. Reine help him by grabbing the Orphnoch's other arm.

"Let go of Mai-oneesama!" Reine demanded.

The Stingfish Orphnoch backhanded Haruhiko and pushed Reine to the ground.

"Haruhiko! Reine-chan!" Mai exclaimed.

"This is way I hate humans. They just don't know when to give up." The Stingfish Orphnoch was getting for the kill again. Mai struggle to break. "Don't worry if you're lucky you may be reborn as one of us, if not then it will be a shame. But don't worry, if your friends are as unlucky as you then they be joining you as well!"

The Stingfish Orphnoch was going for the kill.

"Mai-senpai/Mai-oneesama!" Haruki and Reine shouted in the same time.

Mai closed her eyes for waiting for worst until…

" **BRUST MODE!"**

Gun shots were fired at the Stingfish Orphnoch causing him to let go of Mai. He looks to see motorcycle coming towards him; the Rider did a front wheelie and hits the Stingfish Orphnoch with bike's back wheel, sending him flying a few feet.

The bike's wheels got back in the ground, the rider was holding a flip phone shaped as a gun with some type of symbol on it. The rider took off his helmet revealing as Kazuto, and then got off his bike.

"Hey you're that guy I met yesterday." Haruhiko remembers him.

The Stingfish Orphnoch got back on his feet.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?!" The Stingfish Orphnoch demanded.

"Just someone who's here to help." Kazuto answered before going towards a briefcase attached to the bike of his bike, and opens it.

Inside were metal pieces, and a manual. He soon formed a belt from the pieces, with something that looked like a camera and flashlight on the sides, and placed it on his waist. Kazuto turned his phone from a gun to a regular phone.

He then typed on the phone with the numbers '555' and 'ENTER'.

" **STANDING BY!"**

Kazuto closed his phone before raising it up in the air.

"Henshin!"

He soon placed it in some slot on the belt and pushed it into the buckle itself.

" **COMPLETE!"**

Red neon lights surrounded his body until they engulfed him in a huge light, making Haruhiko and the girls covered their eyes.

When the huge light faded there was an armored figure with glowing red lines and yellow eyes in Kazuto's placed. He had a black bodysuit that had red lines painted on it had a silver metal chest and armored shoulder pads. His head was covered by a black helmet that had a pair of large glowing yellow eyes and short antennae.

This was Kamen Rider Faiz.

"Faiz!" The Stingfish Orphnoch growled.

"Faiz…?" Haruhiko and girls questioned.

Faiz flicked his wrist before he charged at the Stingfish Orphnoch.

Faiz threw the frist punch on the on the Stingfish Orphnoch, then the Orphnoch tried to slash Faiz with its trident, but Faiz simply dodged three times before he grabbed the weapon and disarms it, and then lands a few punches and did a kick shoving the Stingfish Orphnoch to the ground. The Stingfish Orphnoch slammed his fist on the ground in frustration before his trident and made attempt to slash Faiz again, but he grabbed his trident again and kicked him away.

Faiz grabbed his phone out and typed '103' and 'ENTER'.

" **SINGLE MODE!"**

As the Stingfish Orphnoch charged Faiz fired his gun before dodging another hit from the staff. Faiz kicked him from behind and fired the rest of his shots.

He then typed '279' then 'ENTER'.

" **CHARGE!"**

Faiz placed his phone back in his belt before charging. Faiz dodged the staff before landed a few good punches and kicks the Orphnoch away a good feet.

"Time to finish this." Faiz said before grabbing the Faiz Pointer then placed the Mission Memory into it.

" **READY!"**

Faiz attached the Faiz Pointer on his leg before he opened the Faiz Phone and pressed 'ENTER'.

" **EXCEED CHARGE!"**

Energy transferred from his belt and into the Faiz Pointer. He jumped into the air with a sidekick position. When he did a laser fired from the Faiz Pointer and it aimed for the Orphnoch. The laser stopped and expanded to a huge energy cone. The tip was pointed at the Orphnoch's causing him to be paralyzed.

"YAAH!" Faiz yelled as he dove into the cone, turning into energy, and the drill struck the Orphnoch's chest. It tore right through him as Faiz reappeared behind the Orphnoch. A red glowing Phi symbol appeared on the Orphnoch for a few seconds before disappearing. The Orphnoch then burst into blue flames, exploded, and crumbled into dust.

Haruhiko and girls got back up looking at Faiz. Faiz then turned to look at them.

* * *

 **And there you have it I hope you like it, after reading Spartan's trailer/one-shot of Kabuto and Myriad Colors Phantom World, I decided on checking the anime out and I really like it, so I decided on using it for my Faiz story. Review to tell me what you think about of the story.**

 **Sorry if you guys were hoping for the Grisaia idea, I wasn't feeling for that anymore since seeing some problems it has but I fell pretty good about this one.**

 **Oh and if you guys hadn't see it here are the changes I did to my Decade universe.**

 **Kuuga - Cardfight Vanguard: Lock of Victory**

 **Agito –** **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

 **Ryuki –** **High School DxD**

 **Faiz –** **Myriad Colors Phantom World**

 **Blade – Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya**

 **Hibiki – Love Hina**

 **Kabuto – Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne**

 **Den-O – Omamori Himari**

 **Kiva – Shinmai Maou No Testament**

 **W – Senki Zessho Symphogear**

 **OOO – Senran Kagura**

 **Fourze – Sword Art Online**

 **Wizard – Date A Live**

 **Gaim – Rewrite**

 **Drive – RWBY**

 **And this time I feel good about this...At least that what I hope for. But I'm still open for suggestions feel free to share them. But like I said before I'll be kind of busy with some things.**


	8. High School DxD: The Red Dragon Rider

**I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki and High School DxD those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

* * *

 **High School DxD: The Red Dragon Rider**

Issei was heading home from his school, but was still thinking about that girl he saw in the old school building.

"I wonder who that girl was." Issei wonders out loud.

"Uhm excuse me?" Issei looks and saw a girl his age, with long black hair, and has violet eyes, wearing a different school uniform.

"Yes can I help you? Miss?" Issei asked.

"Oh sorry, my name is Yuuma. Your Issei Hyoudou right? From Kuoh Academy, and that famous journalist, I read some of the newspaper you were in." She said.

"Well I shouldn't exactly call myself famous?" Issei stated while rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm here to ask you something…" Yuuma stated as she looks a little nervous. "I wanted ask if you go out with me?!"

"Excuse me?" Issei blinked.

"I'm sorry! Maybe I shouldn't ask. I sure that someone as famous as you already have a girlfriend…" Yuuma mutters.

"Oh no I don't," Issei waved both his hands. "It's just you said it so out of the blue, I was caught off guard."

"So are you willing to do…to go out with me?" Yuuma asked.

"Ah, well…" Issei was trying to think of something before hearing a ringing, he could recognize that sound from anywhere.

' _It's here.'_ Issei thought getting ready for a fight, but he's gotta transformed where there's nobody else around…but didn't have to when he saw the reflective surface of the window beside Yuuma started wobbling.

"Yuuma watch out!" Issei told her before running to her. Yuuma blinked in confusion before a pair of arms pop out of the window and grabs her.

Yuuma struggle to break free, but was too late when the arms pulled her in the window sucking her inside.

Issei runs up to the window.

"Hang on Yuuma!" Issei called out before pulling out his Advent Deck and faced it towards the window. A mirror silhouette of the V-Buckle then appeared on his waist and when it did, Issei then raised his right arm across his chest.

"Henshin!" Issei placed the deck into his belt.

Three mirror silhouettes of armor appeared and merged over him. He was now covered by some kind of silver armor while he wore a red bodysuit underneath it. On his left arm was a gauntlet that had a red dragon's head with red eyes on it. His helmet had piercing red eyes that were covered by a horizontal grille with a dragon emblem on the top of his head. Red sockets were placed on his shoulders and his heels, as if they were meant to be locked into something, also on the edges of his armor were golden lines accenting the edges of the armor. He wore a silver belt with the Advent Deck in the center of it, except it now had a gold dragon's head on it.

This was Kamen Rider Ryuki.

After transforming Ryuki jumps into the window.

* * *

(Mirror World)

Yuuma was struggling to break free from a Buzzstinger Hornet Mirror Monster. Yuuma eye's glowed with a dark look on her face…

Ryuki let out a battle cry as he flips jumps and lands a kick on the Buzzstinger Hornet, making it let go of Yuuma, and pushing him back.

Ryuki lands to the ground and checks on Yuuma.

"Yuuma are you okay?" Ryuki asked.

"Wait that voice…? Issei is that you?" Yuuma asked.

"Yeah, but its Ryuki in this form." Ryuki told her.

"Just what's with that armor, and more importantly where are we?" Yuuma asked while looking around.

"Well…That's gotta tough to explained-." Ryuki started before noticing something, and pushed Yuuma to the ground. "Get down!"

They had avoided an arrow shot from a Buzzstinger Bee, with the Hornet and a Wasp version as well.

"Look Yuuma I'll explained once we're safe. Okay?" Ryuki said.

"Alright but be careful." Yuuma told him.

"Don't worry I will." Ryuki told her before standing up, before getting a card out of his deck and opened his Drag-Visor, and inserts it and closed it.

" **ADVENT!"**

Draggreder appeared and breathed fire towards three of the Buzzstingers, which made them fly away. As they got back up, Ryuki pulled out two cards and inserts them into his Drag-Visor.

" **SWORD VENT!"**

" **GUARD VENT!"**

Ryuki then catches the Drag-Saber and Drag-Shield and engaged a sword fight with the Buzzstinger Wasp and Hornet.

Ryuki guards against a slash from Wasp and counter slash it away, and kicks Hornet followed with slash, when Hornet got up Ryuki bushed him with his Shield, and throw his Shield at the Buzzstinger Bee when it was readying an arrow, Ryuki blocks from an attack from Hornet with his Visor, and disarmed Hornet and throws his Saber away, and landed a few punches, Buzzstinger Hornet then engaged a fist fight with Ryuki, with Ryuki playing offense while Hornet plays defense, Hornet then punched Ryuki in the gut before it jumped and kicked in the face which made Ryuki fall to the ground.

Buzzstinger Hornet grabbed its swords, and lands a slash at Ryuki when he got back up, and followed with an arrow shot from Bee. Wasp tried to stab his chest, but Ryuki rolled and grabbed his sword, and stands back up and charged with a battle cry.

Ryuki slashed Wasp in the chest four times and kicked it away, which made Wasp land on its back; its other versions come to help it. Ryuki throws his sword away, and then got a card out and placed it in the Drag-Visor.

" **STRIKE VENT!"**

Ryuki then got the Drag-Claw and got ready to blast the Buzzstingers, he then aimed and soon Dragreder appeared. It circled around him as Ryuki was aiming; when Ryuki fired so did Dragreder. The fireball then destroyed Wasp and Bee, and made Hornet flying in an explosion leaving, an energy orb to be consumed by Dragreder.

When Buzzstinger Hornet shaky, Ryuki walks towards it.

 **(Kamen Rider Ryuki OST: A Boundless Life)**

Buzzstinger Hornet was about to slash at Ryuki, but Ryuki blocks it with his Drag-Visor. Ryuki pushed it away and punched the Buzzstinger Hornet a few times and then did a spin kick to its face knocking it down again.

"Time to finish this." Ryuki said as he pulled out a card and inserts it into his Drag-Visor.

" **FINAL VENT!"**

Ryuki got into a martial arts position as Dragreder flew around him. Ryuki jumped in the air and did a few flips as Dragreder continued flying around him. When it was behind him Ryuki got into flying kick postion. Dragredder then propelled Ryuki with a blast of fire, making him fast and more powerful. Ryuki landed his fiery kick at Buzzstinger Hornet and when he did he jumped off before the monster exploded. It left behind a white orb and Dragreder soon absorbed it before flying away.

 **(End song)**

* * *

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about of the story.**


	9. The Melancholy of Agito

**I don't own Kamen Rider Agito and The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **The Melancholy of Agito**

(At night, abandon factory)

"Alright! Time to start the SOS Brigade's first mission!" Haruhi declared throwing her fist up.

With her is the rest of her Brigade; Kyon, Yuki, Mikuru, and Itsuki.

Shortly after forming the Brigade Haruhi had gotten wind of mysterious and unsolved murders that have been happening multiply times for the past month, this has gotten Haruhi's attention wanting to learn more about these murders.

"Okay quick question." Kyon got her attention. "Why do you think there's going to be a murder here?"

Kyon was not that much of a believer of supernatural stuff, like aliens, time travelers, espers, etc. but the other Brigade members happens to told him that each one of them is those things, but Haruhi doesn't know that.

"Oh come, Kyon! I mean look!" Haruhi pointed around the factory. "Dark abandon factory, mysterious unsolved murders, this defiantly has to be a place for a murder to happen!"

' _Given what you can do I'm almost afraid of that.'_ Kyon sighed in his head.

The others told Kyon, that Haruhi has a special power that she's not even aware of, she has an outstanding power to change the environment around her as she pleases, and by subconsciously using it she gathers Mikuru, Itsuki, and Yuki into one place, the SOS Brigade. In short terms in the town they live she practical god here, if she's not careful she might destroy even the world she wanted to.

"Alright Troops! No time to wait here let's go find our mysterious mass murderer!" Haruhi ordered them before walking into the factory, and they soon followed, feeling afraid about this, Mikuru grab hold of Kyon's arm.

Unknown to them is that something was watching them in the shadows; it then made a ritual with its hands.

* * *

They had been walking around the factory for a while. Haruhi was looking a little irritated because nothing has happened yet.

Kyon then begin to have a painful headache, before putting his hand on the before losing a little balance.

"Kyon!" Mikuru said in worried. The others look.

"Kyon! Are you alright?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm fine…feeling a little light headed…" Kyon told them.

"You're not sick are you?" Itsuki asked.

"No I don't it's that." Kyon shook his head. "You guys go ahead without me, I just need a minute."

"Okay are you sure?" Haruhi asked Kyon nodded. "All right then, but call out if the murderer found you."

"Don't worry I highly doubt he'll find me." Kyon assured.

The others soon proceeded ahead, leaving him behind.

As they were gone, Kyon begin to have throbbing pains on his waist, Kyon put his arm around his waist, soon flashes of light appeared under his arm.

* * *

(Outside)

"OH, COME ON! WHERES OUR MURDERER HIDING?!" Haruhi shouted after feeling a little frustrated not finding anything in the factory.

"You know president; there might be a chance that the murderer on the news not appears here." Itsuki stated. "Maybe we should call it a day, and get Kyon, and head back to our homes."

"Alright…I guess your right…" Haruhi sighed while looking depressed and disappointed, that they hadn't found anything.

They soon heard some loud footsteps, before looking towards it.

Soon a figure comes out of the shadows.

It was humanoid thing standing on two legs, being yellowish-tan in color and has a head of a jaguar with black lines outlining some of its body. It had black spots all over, with a white abdomen and it also had a brown belt over it, with sharp claws on both its hands and feet. The most notable thing, was that it had a long red scarf around its neck.

This was the Panther Lord.

The others were surprised by the appearance of this humanoid creature, Haruhi was while…

"YES! Just what I was hoping for!" Haruhi cheered with stars on her eyes. The other brigade members sort of sweet drop, but weren't really that surprised knowing the kind of person Haruhi is.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Kyon)

The pain on Kyon's waist was becoming even more painful, in the same time the light become stronger, before the light pushed Kyon's arm, it looks like the light was forming.

The light soon begins to transformed into something as Kyon scream in pain.

* * *

(Back the rest of the brigade)

"President we need to get away from that thing!" Mikuru told her feeling even more scared.

"Oh come on Mikuru, where's your scene in adventure?! I mean look!" Haruhi pointed at the Panther Lord. "This is what I always been hoping for ever since forming the SOS brigade, this my chance to make connections with the supernatural!" Haruhi soon looks at the Panther Lord as it come for her, before extending her hand for a handshake. "Hi there! Are you alien shape shifter?! An artificial life form?! Oh or are you some sort of human mutation?!"

The Panther Lord didn't say anything but grabs the wrist of her hand, and begin tightening its grip, making Haruhi scream in pain.

"President!" Itsuki and Mikuru shouted while Yuki only looks.

The Lord then raised its hand in the hand form of a chop. Having a pretty good idea what's going to happen, Itsuki runs towards it to stop it.

But in the nick of time gun fired was heard and hit the Panther Lord letting go of Haruhi who was mending her wrist.

They heard sirens coming and soon look. The saw a heavy looking customized police motor cycle driving towards them, and the rider soon got off the bike.

The rider was wielding a customized pistol with scope, and was wearing a blue metal suit under a black suit, with a silver chest plate with a star on the left breast side, and is wearing a silver belt with a red light bar on it. The rider's helmet had orange lences with silver horn like mechanical antenna, with a silver mouth guard as well.

This was Kamen Rider G3.

The others were surprised to G3 while Haruhi…

"Oh wow so cool!" She said cheerfully despite the pain her arm.

G3 was looking at the SOS Brigade.

"What are you kids doing here?!" G3 said in a young man's voice. "It's dangerous here so get to safety!"

The brigade members expect for Haruhi nodded, Mikuru and Yuki runs towards cover, while Itsuki had to drag Haruhi away.

"Let me go Itsuki I want to have an up closed and personally look of all this!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Sorry president but it's for your own safety." Itsuki told her.

G3 fired his gun at the Panther Lord, but the Lord dodges his shots, G3 fired again but no success of landed a direct hit. The Panther Lord then got up to G3 and punches his pistol away to disarm him, and lands a few more punches at G3, and lands a kick at him sending flying to the ground.

G3 got back up, and soon he and the Panther Lord engage in hand to hand combat.

G3 landed some boxing punches at the Lord, and followed an uppercut and with a knee kick, making it stumbling back, but wasn't very effective.

G3 was about to right hook him, but the Panther dodges it as it elbowed G3 on the gut pushing him back. The Lord was about to slash G3 with its claws, G3 dodges the attack and landed a few punches at its face followed kick sending it flying before it quickly recovers and landed on its feet.

The Panther Lord let out a terrifying roar and charges at G3. G3 was about to punch the Lord, but it dodges the attack and begins slashing relentlessly him on the chest multiple times, and did a double slash sending G3 flying crashing onto a fence.

G3 was struggling to get back up, as the bar on his belt begins blinking in 1/3 of the bar.

The SOS Brigade was looking a little worried for G3.

The Panther Lord then slowly walks towards G3 to finish him, but stop before I senses something close by and looks.

The SOS Brigade look of what the Lord was looking at and was surprised to see it was...

"Kyon?!" Brigade except for Yuki said.

They saw Kyon walking towards the Panther Lord, like he was in a trance. They saw a belt around Kyon's waist.

This was the Alter Ring. The belt was red which had solver buttons on the sides. The center was an oval-shaped buckle which had a silver lining, and a pitch black stone filling it in. In the center was a circle of yellow precious metal. On the top and bottom of the circle were gold protrusions like propeller blades which were gold and extended to opposite sides of the center, overlapping the silver edges and below the yellow stone.

Kyon slowly extended his right arm forward with his hand in a vertical postion.

"Henshin!" Kyon said.

Kyon brought his arms to his face in an 'X' position then brought them down to the solver buttons to press both of them in the same time.

A vrooming sound was heard as light inside the belt shined brightly engulfing him in light while blinding the Lord and the rest of the Brigade.

When the light died down, the others eyes widen on what they saw.

"Kyon?" Haruhi mutters.

(Cue Believe Yourself)

In Kyon's place was an armor figure.

His suit was comprised of a black body suit, and golden armor around his chest, wrists, knees, and ankles. His mask also had a golden piece in the middle separating his red eyes and the silver mouth piece, and had a set of horns cresting on the forehead, and on the forehead was a small blue gem.

This was Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form.

The Panther Lord was growling while tightening his fist, as if he was in the presence on of its mortal enemy.

"Agito…" The Panther Lord growled.

Agito then enters into a martial arts combat pose.

The Panther Lord charges at Agito, to slash him with its claws, Agito simple dodges its attacks with ease, before kicking it on the back. The Panther Lord was about to attack Agito again, Agito parried it and counter punches it, followed with a few more punches and kicks.

The Panther Lord tried to slash at Agito multiple times, but Agito dodges them with ease again like he can predict its every move, Agito then lands a few spin kicks on the Lords head, and landed a double palm, sending the Panther Lord flying a good feet away.

Agito's crest on his head folded outwards, folding out into six horns. Agito started to pose in a martial arts form as his symbol of yellow energy appeared on his feet, then the energy was absorbed into Agito's feet.

Agito then jumped into the air, and aimed in a side kick position before hitting the Panther Lord in its chest, making it stumble back hard as Agito landed on his feet in a combat stance, and soon a halo appeared above the Panther Lord's head stunning it before it roared in pain and then exploded.

(End of song)

Agito's crest receded from six to two before reverting back into Kyon. Kyon was panting a little, as he placed his hand on his head.

"W-What did I become?" Kyon thought out loud wondering what had happened to him.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

A hooded figure was watching Agito's battle from a nearby rooftop.

"Target: Agito sighted." The man said to himself. "For now my priority from Dark Decade is to observe him, until new mission is given."

A Grey Mirror appeared near him, and he soon left through it with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about of the story.**

 **In case your wondering why with** **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya well after reading Spartan's Wizard story (And doing much much searching) I decided on checking the anime out and I really like it, and I see it really working with Agito too, so I was like what the hell.**

 **But I need you tell you guys this, that my future/soon to be stories will be on hiatus, so I can focus working on my other stories for a while, but I will post them here as one-shots.**

 **Oh and here are some changes on my Decade universe again...but I feel really good about this...at least that's what I hope, because I tend to be doubtful about it sometimes okay. But I decide when I post them on this or as actually stories that's when I decide to stick to it, but I'm still opened for ideas.**

 **Kuuga - Cardfight Vanguard: Lock of Victory**

 **Agito – The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

 **Ryuki – High School DxD**

 **Faiz – Myriad Colors Phantom World**

 **Blade – Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya**

 **Hibiki – RWBY**

 **Kabuto – Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne**

 **Den-O – Omamori Himari**

 **Kiva – Shinmai Maou No Testament**

 **W – Senki Zessho Symphogear**

 **OOO – Senran Kagura**

 **Fourze – Sword Art Online**

 **Wizard – Date A Live**

 **Gaim – Tokyo Mirage Sessions** **FE**

 **Drive – Phi Brain: Puzzle of God**

 **Ghost - Infinite Stratos**


	10. RWBY: The Oni of Remnant

**I'm happy to announce that my Senran Kagura: The Multi-King story has gotten over...50 FAVORITES! Man that is a huge achievement for me, it really showed of how far I come when I started writing my stories.**

 **It really made me so proud of myself of how far I came, when I started this journey of mine.**

 **But anyway lets got on with the One-shot.**

* * *

 **I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki and RWBY those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Also this will be AR Hitoshi Hidaka for this story.**

 **RWBY: The Oni of Remnant**

Outside near the city of Vale is a small house with a garage.

In the garage is a young man who looks to be 17 years old, with black spiky hair with a thin ponytail, and has purple eyes, with a purple wearing, a short sleeve purple gi with a red sash, a white undershirt, and black jeans, with black combat boats with red highlighting. This is Hitoshi Hidaka.

Hitoshi was working on his motorcycle, a purple HONDA Valkyrie Rune.

Hitoshi puts his tools down, and twists the handles of his bike, making the engine rev up, really loudly, which made him smile.

"Do you really need to have it loud?!" Hitoshi looks, and saw a man in his mid-40's, has black hair with some grey areas and have a small beard, and have grey eyes and has a scar across his right cheek, and was wearing his clothing was similar to Hitoshi's, but was wearing Hakama pants, with white socks and wooden sandals.

"Sorry, Asumu, I didn't mean for it to be loud." Hitoshi told him.

"It's alright, though I would never understand you interest to these things." Asumu said.

"Well, I like how fast they go." Hitoshi said, before grabbing a red happi coat, and puts it on; on the back is Hibiki's symbol.

"Well since your now done…huh…fine tuning it, I have a list of things for you to get in town." Asumu told him before a piece of paper.

"You got it." Hitoshi said before grabbing it, and got on his bike, and puts on his gloves. "After I got back, how about we do some training?"

"Hitoshi, I pretty teach you everything you need to know." Asumu stated. "If you want to learn more things, then you should go to Beacon Academy like the Twins, and Nagisa, and like I always kept telling you."

"I'm not so sure about it because I hadn't gone to Signal." Hitoshi stated.

"And like I always kept telling you, I'm good friends with the headmaster of Beacon; I can call in a favor from him. You don't have to worry about the whole Signal thing." Asumu assured him.

"Thanks Asumu but," Hitoshi puts on his helmet, and kicks up the kick stand. "I'm not entirely sure about it yet."

"Well just tell me when you sure about it, the idea is still always open." Asumu told him.

Hitoshi soon drives out of the garage and head towards the road leading to town.

' _Beacon Academy…'_ Hitoshi thought, the idea going to that school did cross his mind severely times, but still hadn't fully consider it yet.

* * *

(In town)

Hitoshi had gotten almost everything on the list; now all that's left is some Dust from Asumu's favorite shop.

Hitoshi stops his bike near the shop, and soon got off, and walk towards the door, and was about to opened it.

The shopkeeper saw him.

"Ah, if it isn't Mr. Hidaka, welcome." He greeted the young man.

"Hello, Mr. Connor." Hitoshi greeted back. "I'm here to pick up some of the usually stuff for Asumu."

"There in the back like usually." He pointed.

"Okay, thank you." Hitoshi slightly bowed his head before heading to the back, and saw a few boxes of Dust.

He checks them out to see if they are good and the right stuff. He then heard some loud noises, wondering what was going on, he checks it out.

"Mr. Connor! Is everything alright-?!" As Hitoshi went towards the door, someone in a black suit with a hat and red glasses pointed a gun in his face.

Hitoshi saw three more gathering some Dust, and saw Connor on the ground unconscious.

"You pick the wrong day to come here kid."

"No listen I don't want any trouble." Hitoshi told him. "How about you put that gun down, and have your friends return the Dust, before I have to hurt all of you."

The thug just laughs, at what he was told.

"Hurt me? How?" He asked.

"Like this." Hitoshi grabs his arm, before he could pull the trigger Hitoshi redirects his shot away from his head, and soon did a martial arts throw to one of his pals, and out through the window.

"What the-!" One of them wonders what before seeing Hitoshi fly's towards him, and did a strong kick to his gut sending him flying through the broken window.

The last one inside was about to shoot him, but Hitoshi easily dodges his shots, and smacks his gun away followed with a few punches, one to his gut, two to his face followed with a uppercut and soon grabs on his collar, and throws him to another window outside.

As they were recovering and starting to get back on their feet, Hitoshi soon opens the door, and walks towards them.

"You guys had enough yet?" Hitoshi asked.

They answered by bringing out red swords.

"I guess that's a no. Well if that's what you want." Hitoshi put his hands into his coat, and soon brought out two red drum sticks from his back, these were his, Ongekibou Rekka.

Hitoshi twirls them, and soon jumps, and landed near them.

One of them was about to slash him, but Hitoshi blocks it with one of his sticks and smacks him on the head with the other, followed with a hit on his back sending him to the ground.

Two of them were about to attack Hitoshi in the same time, Hitoshi soon blocks their attacks, and the three of them engage in weapons fight, they were in even ground, until Hitoshi found an opening, and hits them in their guts, and legs sending fly rolling to the ground, as they were about to get back up, Hitoshi's sticks ignited on fire, and soon throws fireballs at them, knocking them out.

Hitoshi heard a gun click and turn with his sticks in across each other in an x, and saw the last thug armed with his gun.

"You shouldn't bring sticks to a gun fight!"

Hitoshi smirks, before inhaling air through his noise, and breaths out his mouth through his sticks shooting out purple flames.

The thug tried to fire back, but when his bullets hits the flame they were melted, and the fired soon hit him sending him flying to a wall to the ground.

Hitoshi chuckles as he twirls his sticks. "I'll never get tired of doing that."

The thug soon got back up and seeing his friends unconscious on the ground, and saw what Hitoshi was capable of, he runs away.

"Oh no, you don't. You're not getting away." Hitoshi declared as he chases him.

* * *

Hitoshi followed the thug to abandon factory. The thug climbs up over the fence, and heads inside the factory, while Hitoshi jumps over it, and followed him inside the factory.

The thug was in the middle of the building, trying to catch his breath. Unknown to him was that something was crawling on the wall, watching him.

The doors were soon smack open, the thug saw Hitoshi walking inside.

"I have to say, you sure no how to give someone a good chase." Hitoshi told him.

"Listen man, I don't want any trouble." He tried to plead for mercy. "I was just following orders."

"Even so, I can't let you go that easily. The man you hurt happens to be a good friend of mine." Hitoshi stated.

"He is? I'm sorry for that, like I said I was following orders given to me by-!" Before he could finish webs was shot above him towards onto his feet.

They both look, before something pulled him up.

Hitoshi was in caution as he looks around, knowing of what that was.

Soon something humanoid landed behind him and was about to slash at him with the claws on his hand, Hitoshi dodges it by rolling on his shoulder.

Hitoshi saw a humanoid female spider creature, it was brown, and have black claws for finger nails with spider legs dangling on his hips and shoulders, and his head resembles a spider as well with several eyes and mandibles.

"A Makamou." Hitoshi mutters.

"Oh so you know what I am human?" The Spider Makamou said. "Well no matter soon you and your friend will become my dinner."

"Sorry, but I don't I'll taste very good to you." Hitoshi stated before he brought out an upside down tuning fork with an Oni face in the base.

Which made the Spider Makamou surprised as she recognized that; item in his hand.

"That's the-!" The Spider Makamou exclaimed.

Hitoshi turned the metal part upwards making it a proper tuning fork. He tapped it on his wrist and it began to give off visible sound waves. He placed it against his forehead and when he did the face from the tuning fork appeared on his forehead. The sound waves from the face spread throughout his body before it got caught in a violet flame. Soon he swung his arm out dispersing the flames. When he did it revealed a new figure.

He appeared to be wearing a kind of purple bodysuit, red gloves, silver straps covering his chest, a belt around his waist, and what looked like a purple helmet with a purple opaque visor lined with red markings, silver horns, and the same Oni face decorating on the forehead.

This was Kamen Rider Hibiki.

 **Hibiki (** **響** **)**

"O-Oni…" The Spider Makamou mutters.

Hibiki brought his Ongekibou Rekka out, and soon charging. The Spider Makamou attempted to fire her webbing but Hibiki dodges it before continuing his charge. Hibiki then smashed his drumsticks into the Makamou's face. But one of her legs blocked it but could still feel the burn.

" **Kihōjutsu: Onibi!"** Hibiki announced before breathing out purple flames into the Makamou's face and kicking her away.

The Spider Makamoud soon fired her webbing again at Hibiki.

" **Kihōjutsu: Rekkadan!"** Hibiki announced before he quickly aims his Rekka and launched multiple fireballs burning through the web and straight to the Spider Makamou, sending it rolling on the ground.

As the Spider Makamou was about to get back up, Hibiki charges at it, and bashed the Spider Makamou multiple times. Each strike felt more painful than the last, and soon Hibiki hit the Makamou with both Rekka, the Spider Makamou flew on the ground.

As the Makamou was trying to get back up again, Hibiki got his belt buckle out. He then placed it on her and it enlarged to become as big and as huge, as a Taiko.

" **Ongeki Da: Kaen Renda no Kata!"** Hibiki soon started to beat on it, each hit sends a purple pluse.

 **(** **音撃打・火炎連打の型** **lit. Sound Attack Stroke: the Flame Barrage Style)**

Hibiki started beating faster and the Makamou was now immobile. Soon Hibiki used both Rekka for one last beat. When he did the Makamou exploded.

A bright light engulfed Hibiki and when it faded all that was left was Hitoshi.

* * *

Hitoshi founded the thug tied in the Makamou's webbing, and soon cut him down to the ground, but still leaves him tied up, for the police after he called them.

Seeing the police hand cuffed the thugs and put them in the back of their vehicles, Hitoshi soon left.

"Alright, now to get back home." Hitoshi said as he walks towards his bike.

"Hello, young man." Hitoshi stops and turned around to see a man with messy gray hair, glasses, and wearing a dark green suit.

"Oh, hello." Hitoshi greeted back.

"I saw your fight that was quite impressive." He told him.

"Oh, thank you." Hitoshi said.

"And I also saw your fight against the Makamou as well." He stated, which made Hitoshi surprised.

"How did you…?" Hitoshi started.

"If you want me to explain, I suggest we talk privately." He stated before walking away. "Just follow me."

Hitoshi soon follow him, and was wondering on what else he knows, and what he wants from him.

* * *

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about of the story.**

 **Also here's a little early Christmas present from me to you guys, for the Hibiki story.**

 **Here's an OC Team I have planned name HYPN for Hyperion.**  
 **H - Hitoshi Hidaka**  
 **Y - Yuki Chidori (Ibuki)**  
 **P - Page Chidori (She and Yuki are twin sisters)**  
 **N - Nagisa Midori (Todoroki)**


	11. Kamen Rider Fourze: Sword Art Cosmic

**Hey, guy's I know that my One-shots/trailers, maybe too short for your guys, but the reason for that is because I don't won't to reveal too much to give away spoilers, before I publish the actually story or stories.**

 **Sorry guys, but I made a few changes to the story idea, due to second doubts and considerations.**

* * *

 **I don't own Kamen Rider Fourze and Sword Art Online those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Also this will be AR Gentaro Kisaragi for this story.**

 **Kamen Rider Fourze: Sword Art Cosmic**

Gentaro Kisaragi is a 17 year old teenager, with black hair in a pompadour hairstyle and has vibrant green eyes with a scar on the corner of his right eyebrow. He was wearing a short black jacket with the kanji 'Youth' on the back, over a red 'T' shirt, with black baggy pants, and red sneakers.

He with Kazuto Kirigaya who is called Kirito by his friends and Asuna Yuuki was witnessing The Orion Zodiarts attacking the students in the school's hallway, and soon walks towards Sousuke.

"Alright, round two you freak!" Gentaro said before he pointed; a buckle with a black lever with four switches that was colored; orange, blue, yellow, and black, with red switches beneath them. This was known as the Fourze Driver

He was going to use only to realize one thing…

"Huh? Oh crap! I don't know how this works." Gentaro said out loud while trying to figure out how the Driver works, which made both Kirito and Asuna sweetdrop.

"Seriously man, you got that thing, and don't know how to use it?" Kirito said.

Soon come running to him, was his childhood friend Yuki Jojima.

"Come on, how do you work this thing?" Gentaro said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Yuki grabs his arm to stop him. "Just put it on your waist."

"Eh?" Gentaro let out, before Yuki grabs the Driver out his hands.

"Like this!" Yuki said, before putting on his waist, which made a belt materialized around him.

Gentaro was amazed on this.

"Now flip the switches." Yuki told him.

"Switches?" Gentaro said.

"Yes. They'll give you the power of space." Yuki said before bringing a fist by her shoulder. "Now Henshin, Gen-chan!"

"Huh? The power of space?" Gentaro wondered on what she means.

"Right!" Yuki said before flipping the red switches one at time which made the center black part to light up a human figure.

Yuki grabs Kirito and Asuna, runs a few feet away behind Gentaro.

"Hey, what are you running for?!" Gentaro asked.

Yuki with Kirito and Asuna soon runs behind corner of the hallway.

Gentaro looks back at the Orion Zodiarts, and the Fourze Driver started to countdown.

" **THREE!"**

" **TWO!"**

" **ONE!"**

"Now," Yuki come out of the corner. "Hurry! Say 'Henshin' then pull the lever! Like this!" Yuki showed him a pose of pulling the lever and raised her hand in the air.

"Eh?!" Gentaro gasped.

"Just do it! Hurry!" Yuki told him.

Having no choice in this situation, Gentaro brought his left arm across him, and soon said.

"Henshin! Then after saying that…pull the lever!" Gentaro soon pulled the lever and raised his right arm up in the air. "And do this!"

Soon steam or smoke suddenly blasted out of the Driver, which slightly pushed back the Zodiart, and blows on Yuki's hair.

Then two hologram metallic circles appeared below and above Sousuke and soon armor materialized.

It looks to be based out of a white space suit.

The helmet is shaped like a rocket, with a black face with orange bug eye lenses, with two silver antennas with a green light on middle of them with the rest white, the suit was colored white with two orange straps on his chest with silver shoulder guards, with a jetpack on the back, and has limb protectors, each with a different colored shape; his right limbs with an orange circle on the arm, with a blue 'X' on the leg, on his left is a black square on his arm, and a yellow triangle on the leg.

"Wow!" Gentaro was surprised as did Kirito and Asuna, on his transformation as he looks at the armor. "I don't quite what's happening but…"

Gentaro clenched his hand and crouches down.

"Uchu…" He then shots back up and thrusts his arms into the air. "Kita!"

"Uchu?" Kirito and Asuna said.

"Yes! This is Fourze!" Yuki told him.

Which made the now name Fourze looks back at her.

"Now hurry with the Zodiart." Yuki told him.

"So I'm called Fourze in this armor? Not bad name. I've got this." Fourze pointed a fist at the Orion Zodiarts. "Let's do this man-to-man!"

Fourze soon charges at the Orion Zodiarts.

* * *

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about of the story.**


	12. Ghost: Infinite Possibilities

**I don't own those Kamen Rider Ghost and Infinite Stratos belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Ghost: Infinite Possibilities**

Ichika Orimura, was in a weird situation right now. To start things out, he got this package that had been sent by his deceased father and what was in it was a white stone shape of an eye which gave him the ability to see some sort of ghost-like figures and when he tried to fight them off, he died at one of the two creatures blade thus dying.

He then met a mysterious old man calling himself Sennin and told him that they're called Ganma and they are after something called Eyecons. Sennin also told Ichika that he'll be brought back to life after he obtained 15 Eyecons that has the souls of Historic Figures and to do that, he'll also need to fight the Ganma as Kamen Rider Ghost.

Ichika was wearing a belt and the front like semi-clear plastic which in the center looked like a closed eye of some sort. Underneath was the vague image of some kind of machinery, on the right side was a black handle with an orange center.

Meanwhile, Ichika's childhood friend Houki Shinonono, and foster father and monk teacher Onari Yamanouchi were mourning for him, before a bright light shined shine on Ichika's body.

The teen's body shone with spiritual light and for a moment, they could see Ichika's soul standing on top of his own body in a golden hue. In the next moment, there was a flash of light and Ichika's body vanished in a sparkling haze. In its place stood Ichika himself, hearty and hale as ever though…

"Ichika!/Ichika-dono!" Both Houki and Onari exclaimed, shocked that Ichika's body just disappeared.

Ichika tried to interact but he couldn't, because his body was now transparent and he could even go through people now.

"Houki…Onari…" Ichika reached out to them, but his hand went through them.

"Ichika-dono!" Onari called out.

"You guys! I'm right here!" Ichika said, but too bad they can't hear him.

Just then Onari runs while dragging Houki, and Ichika noticed the Ganma that killed him.

"You again?" The Spear Ganma said a little surprised that Ichika had come back.

"Alright…time to pay you guys back for killing me." Ichika said before grabbing Musashi's Guard and placed it in his pocket. He then grabbed the handle of the GhostDriver but he doesn't know how to work the Driver. "Uh…How do I use this belt?" He wondered before a tiny ghost appeared in the air.

It has an orange phantom-like body and a trailing white cape. Its head was just a round ball with a big eye in the center with a creepy and toothy grin just underneath of it. His name is Yurusen.

"Push the Eyecon's switch, put it in the belt and then transformed!" Yurusen explained.

"The Eyecon?" Ichika question before he brought out the Ore Eyecon and pushed the button on the side, which made a G appear in the eye. The belt then opened up and he placed the Eyecon in it.

" **EYE!"**

" **BATCHIRIMINNA!"**

" **BATCHIRIMINNA!"**

" **BATCHIRIMINNA!"**

The belt flashed coming out of the eye center came was a black coat-like creature with orange edges and a hood which was up with glowing orange eyes and a horn coming from the dark fold. Acting as arms were short belts which hovered around. This is the Ore Parka Ghost.

"What the heck!?" Ichika exclaimed.

"Pull the trigger and push it in!" Yurusen pointed and Ichika did that.

" **KAIGEN: ORE!"**

Ichika flashed with orange energy before he was covered in a black bodysuit with transparent armor protecting his body. Orange geoglyph-like markings which resembles bones flashed onto his arms and legs while in the center of his chest was a white eye-like symbol, shinning just as bright. His face was covered in a black helmet with purely blank faceplate which was smooth and reflective in the light with no features.

"What are you trying to do?" The Katana Ganma demanded.

"Well I don't exactly know either." Ichika said before the Parka Ghost went towards the Ganma, pushing them away before going towards Ichika.

It then fit onto him like a glove.

The hood settled over his head and the coat's 'arms' clipped on his shoulders as it settled into place. His faceplate suddenly flipped up, showing a glowing orange expanse with two large black eyes with a slightly wavy horn coming from the center of his forehead.

This is Kamen Rider Ghost.

" **LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!"**

Ghost then looked at his current appearance and pushed the hood down as Yurusen approached him.

"Wow…This suit is pretty cool." Ghost said.

"Admire yourself later! Also, you're already dead so you can't die again." Yurusen explained. "Now go and got 'em!"

"Hmmm…You do look stronger." The Yari Ganma said.

"Well, I'm not sure if this suit did make me stronger. But," Ghost placed his hand over the eye in the center of the GhostDriver flashed before spectral energy emerged from it, taking the form of a European-type sword. It was mostly black with two razor edged which were a ghostly green/blue on either sides of a black center. The hilt had an eye symbol on it while the handle was orange.

This is the weapon with many forms, the GanGunSaber.

"I'm going to believe in myself!" Ghost declared before he and the two Ganmas charged at each other.

* * *

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about of the story.**

 **In case you guys are wondering why IS with KR Ghost, while I like the idea of mixing both shows Sci-fi and Supernatural elements together, like with A Certain Magical Index anime.**


	13. Kamne Rider Blade: The Cards of Fate

**I don't own Kamen Rider Blade and Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya/Fate series, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Blade: The Cards of Fate**

Jeanne was walking around town, looking for Rin and Luvia, after they disappeared when she wasn't looking.

"I swear, where have those two possibly gone to? And why do I have a feeling that they are fighting again." Jeanne said, as he looks around for them, on the ground or in the air.

Then she heard some noises behind her, she looks but saw no one there.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Jeanne called out, but no one answered. "Hmm, must have been a stray animal."

Jeanne was about to walk again, until she senses intense bloodlust, and heard something running up behind to attack, she dodges, by rolling on her shoulder.

She saw her attacker, and to her surprised, it was human shape, black and green locust monster. This is the Locust Undead.

"What the…What matter of creature are you?!" Jeanne demanded, before the Undead charges at her again, she dodges, and claps her hands, and placed one of them on the ground.

Soon energy channels through her hand, and she soon pulled out and created, a spear, when she was done she twirled it around, pointed it at the Undead.

The Locust Undead roars, before charging at Jeanne, she dodges the Undead's attack, and slashes it on the side, and soon stabs it, with lighting fast speed, until finally she stabs it on the head.

Jeanne sighed as she thought it was over, she was about to pull out her spear, before the Locust Undead grabs it, which surprised Jeanne.

' _What on earth?! Impossible it should be dead!'_ Jeanne thought, before the Undead grabs her on the shoulder, pulls her in and punches her so hard she coughs out a little blood, before it throws her to a wall, as she fallen on the ground.

The Locust Undead pulls out her spear, and soon the hole in its head rapidly healed.

Jeanne grunted in pain as she tries to get back up, as the Undead throws away her spear, and slowly walks to her. Jeanne thought it was over her as she closed her eyes, before she heard a roar of an engine, which made her eyes shot open, and saw someone on a silver and blue color motorcycle, rams through the Undead on the side, making it stumble back a few feet.

The Rider was wearing, a short sleeve blue shirt with a white motorcycle jacket, with blue jeans, and blue sneakers. He then takes of his helmet, revealing a 17 year old, with brown shaggy hair, and grey eyes.

This is Kouji Kenzaki.

Kouji then got off his bike and check on Jeanne.

"Are you alright?" Kouji asked.

"I'm alive at least…" Jeanne mutters. "But you must...leave here...that creature…"

"Won't be a problem with me." Kouji stated, before he looks at the Locust Undead. "Undead, your opponent is me!"

Kouji then brought out a buckle that was colored silver, with a card slot in front, and a card, with a picture of a beetle on it with a red spade on the beetle. This is the Blay Buckle and Change Ace Rouze Card.

Kouji inserted the Rouze Card in the Blay Buckle which flies around as red cards emerged from the Buckle and wrapped around his waist, until it reached the other end of the buckle, turning into a red belt.

It soon started to make a pulsing sound; Kouji slowly raised his right arm to his left side, and soon said.

"Henshin!"

Kouji flicked his right wrist before moving his right arm to grab the lever of his belt and raised his left arm in the same spot his right hand was at. When he pulled the lever the card slot flipped over revealing a red rectangle with a gold Spade in the center.

" **TURN UP!"**

Then a blue rectangle of energy came out of the Buckle with the symbol of the Change Ace Beetle, which smashes on the Locust Undead sending rolling the ground, before the energy card ran through Kouji, as an armored figure took his place.

He had a blue bodysuit with a silver torso armor that had a spade in the center. His shoulder pads were flat with gold decorations on the arms and spades on top. He had golden arm bands around his wrists and crisscrossed strips of metal on the boots. On his left wrist was the Rouze Absorber, and on the left of his waist is the Blay Rouzer, his main weapon. His helmet was blue with a silver face and a single horn rising up, emulating a rhino beetle, and also has compound red eyes.

This is Kamen Rider Blade.

Jeanne was surprised by his transformation.

The Locust Undead roars as he charges at Blade, who enters combat position before also charging at the Undead.

* * *

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about of the story.**


	14. W Season 2 Trailer

**Hey guys, the reason this is so short is because I wanted to try to do short trailer style, and reason I'm posting is because it may take a while until I'm done with W season 1. But anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I don't own Kamen Rider W and Symphogear G, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

* * *

 **NEW ENEMIES RISES**

"We are the organization Finé!" Maria declared wearing the black Gungnir Symphogear, and on stage.

"I will be the hero that surprises all heroes!" Ver shouted, as he was holding Solomon's Cane.

 **New Dangers Arouse**

"Soon this planet will be saved." Ryubee said, as he was looking into the True Gaia Memory in the well.

The Weather Dopant unleashes a tornado to a tall building.

 **New Allies Will Arrive**

"Finally, the power I was waiting for is now here." Ryu said holding his Driver and Memory.

Skull fires with his Skull Magnum.

 **And Lost Memories Will Soon Be Discovered**

Philip looks around, seeing he was in a white space with date flows around the void, and soon heard footsteps, and turned to the source.

"Don't worry your safe now, Raito." Shroud said as she walks towards Philip.

 **Kamen Rider W: Music of Memory G**

* * *

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about of the story.**


	15. Cardfight Vanguard: School of the Elite

**I don't own Cardfight Vanguard and Classroom of the Elite, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **This had been a little idea I have in my head for some time now, after watching the anime Classroom of the Elite, and wanted to get out before I release the full story. And yes I know it's short, but there's probably going to be a lot of things to write for Cardfights, so it's the best I got, because I don't want to reveal too much before the actually story because I hadn't work on it yet.**

* * *

 **Cardfight Vanguard: School of the Elite**

Kiyotaka Ayanokōji, is breath in and out, after he made an all-out attack against his classmate from Room D, Ryu Souma who manages to defend his attacks, and for some reason he have this burning feeling in his chest he never felt before.

The two were in a Cardfight, in a card shop called 'Card Castle'.

Watching their game is, Ryu's childhood friends, Sora Kirigaya, and Sakura Uzumaki, and another classmate of theirs, Suzune Horikita from outside of the shop.

"I have to say, that is quite the move you did." Ryu said as he ready a card in his hand. "I'll return the very same!"

Ryu pulls the card out from his hand.

"Generation Zone…Release!" Ryu declared as he puts the Card in the Drop Zone.

Ryu is seen traveling into a space tunnel with a meteor like shower around him, and in the end of the tunnel is a brought light.

"With your sword, slash through to my future! Stride Generation!" Ryu declared, then a red Vanguard Circle enlarges in front of him, and soon everything turned white.

* * *

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about of the story.**

 **As for Ryu's deck, I decided on doing both Royal Paladin and Kagero for him, because either deck will fit him very well. Sora's and Sakura's I still to work on, but Sora will have an Aqua Force Deck, and Sakura will have a Royal Paladin Jewel Knight deck, but I'm still thinking weather to give them a second deck, because with Vanguard the possibilities are endless.**


	16. Spider-Man of Ikebukuro

**I don't own Spider-Man and Durarara those belongs to their creators. Also I'm doing this for fun not profit.**

 **Spider-Man of Ikebukuro**

It was night in the city of Ikebukuro. The people were minding their own business from hanging out, night shift, handing out flyers, and discussing about new rumors accrued in the city, one group was reading a blog of their tablet about a giant Spider that had been appearing in the night for the past month.

A car filled with four criminals, were seen driving to an abandon construction site, for a meeting with an arms dealer.

Watching them on top of a building was a figure, wearing a black leather trench coat, had been watching them, before they got out of their cars one of them were holding a bag in his hand, and head inside the unfinished building.

The figure jumps off the building, and had his middle and third fingers press on the palm off his hand leaving the thumb and the index and pinky fingers free, which fired a web like substance shot out of his wrist, and hits the contraction building, and the figure grab hold of the substance and starts pulling himself as he swing on it to the building and got inside.

The criminals were now on the floor, to meet with the arms dealer are he has a few metal box with an electronic lock filled with weapons. The figures jump down on a still beam quietly, in the shadows watching over them.

"You're a little late." The dealer said.

"We were caught in traffic. But anyway do you have the goods?"

"Of course I did." The dealer smirks, as he pressed the code to unlock the crate, and soon opens it, revealing assault rifles with grenade lunches attach to them.

One of the crooks whistles, as he grabs one of them to check it out.

"Damn this is the staff they used for the Self-Defense Forces."

"And in mint condition from my benefactor, but I must warn these aren't exactly cheap." The dealer told them.

"Or don't worry we got cover." One of them said, as the one with the bag walks to the dealer and opens it, revealing thousands of dollars. "Will this be enough?"

"Oh certainly, as always it is a pleasure to do-." He was about to grab the bag of money, until the figure's web substance hits the bag, and soon was pulled out of their hands into the shadows.

"The hell!" One of the crooks said as he pulled out a handgun, and looks around, until two webs come out above him and landed on his feet. "Huh?"

He was then pulled upward in the shadows as he was screaming before he drops his gun.

"Hunter!" The one holding the assault rifle shouted as he pointed the rifle and fires at the ceiling going through all its ammo.

He quickly replaced its clip as his partner pulls out his own handgun and the dealer picks up Hunter's handgun, as they look around fearing where the figure is.

"The hell is this thing?!" One of the crooks said.

"It must be Spider thing that's been appearing around town!" The other said.

"I thought that was just a rumor! Like that Black Rider person!" The dealer stated.

"Well whatever it is we need to get out of here before he gets us-!" One of the crooks started, before a web shot on both his hands and on his face, he was then pulled on the ground and drag into the shadows.

"Jun!" The last crook fired to where he was pulled, before he stops. "Screw this! I'm getting out of here!"

He then runs away.

"Wait!" The dealer shouted.

The crook was walking slowly into the building looking everywhere around, as he sweating and breathing rapidly. As he was walking backward, he bumps into someone, which made him scream as he turned around, and saw one of his friends hanging upside down in a web cocoon.

He slowly walks backward, until he heard muffling sound he turned and saw another friend of his tied up in web on a steal beam with his face still covered by web.

He walks backwards not seeing the figure behind, until he bent to his ear and said.

"Bo." He said which made him turned around pointed his rifle, until the figure shoots his web on his gun.

"Haven't you mother ever tell you." The figure said, before he pulls his gun out of his hand and hits him with it, knocking him to the ground. "It's not polite to point."

The dealer heard nothing but silence which made him afraid even more. He then runs to the assault rifles to get one to use, but webbing was shot on it covering the guns.

"I don't think so." The dealer looks and saw the figure on a steal beam holding the assault rifle, before he jumps down.

The figure then walks out of the shadows.

He is wearing a black bodysuit under his jacket, with a large red spider symbol on his chest and a red spider symbol on the back of his jacket, with a red utility belt around his waist, has black gloves with red spider symbols on the back, and wears black boots with red highlights, and wears a black mask with red lenses.

The dealer pointed his gun and was about to fire on him, until he shoots his web on the dealer's gun, and pulled out from his hand, and then he walks to the dealer.

"Hey wait a moment. There's no need for the violence we could make a dealLLL!" The dealer started, before the spider grabs him the collar and moves him over the edge of the floor with his feet still touching the floor. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Please don't let go of me!"

"Answer my question and I won't have to." He told the dealer, before he raises the rifle in his hand. "I don't know much about these things, but even I can tell these are military grade, where did you get them?"

"I can't…You don't understand the person I worked for will kill me." The dealer told him.

"Yeah, but he's not here right now…" He said before he pushed him over the edge still holding onto him, which made him scream even more before he grabs onto his arm. "I am!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you! The man I work for is someone name Kano, he's the one you want!"

"Where can I find him?!" The spider demanded.

"At the docks, that's where he usually gets his shipment! That's all I know I swore!"

"If you're lying I'll be coming back for you." The spider told him, before he throws him down back on the floor.

As the dealer was about to get up, the spider shoot his web on his hand, sticking it on the ground.

"That will hold you long enough until the police gets here." The spider said as he turned to the city.

"Just what are you?"

"Who am I?" The spider turned back to the dealer. "I'm Spider-Man."

Spider-Man then shoots his web and grabs and swings off the building to his city, and repeated the process as, he travels between buildings.

* * *

On the streets, a motorcycle roads as a sound of a horse neigh was heard. Riding it is the famous Black Rider, Celty Sturluson, wearing her black bodysuit with gloves, and wears a yellow helmet with a black windshield with pointed ears on top.

She had finished a transport job and was on her way home, before she stops when she someone in the sky, it was Spider-Man as he shoots another web again and swings himself high enough to the closest building, as his reflects on Celty's helmet, as she stares at him.

* * *

On top of a roof top, is a young man wearing black clothing with a jacket, Izaya Orihara, was looking through the city with his binoculars.

What really caught his eye, was Spider-Man, as he was swinging. He smirks before he puts away his binoculars.

"The famous rumor Spider, something tells me with you around, things are going to become more interesting." He said as he had a new idea of entertainment for him.

* * *

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about for the new story idea.**


	17. Kamen Rider Gaim: Mirage Sessions

**I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim and Tokyo Mirage Sessions FE, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Gaim: Mirage Sessions**

Coming out from, a pillar of light with purple crystal stones on the side, were two teenagers, Tatsuya Kazuraba, and Itsuki Aoi.

Tatsuya is 17 year old, with short black hair, and sky blue eyes, and wears, a white long sleeve shirt, under an orange vest, and wears blue pants, with blue sneakers as well.

Itsuki is the same age, with short black hair and dark grey eyes. He wears a white collar shirt with two red vertical lines, a blue sweater jacket with white checker pattern design on his left sleeves, dark green trousers and dark navy sneakers.

When they come they look around and saw, they were now in a strange different world, where the sky is dark and the only source of light are blue flames burning on stone torches, and they were some small buildings and blocks floating around in the sky as well.

They reason they were, is because, their childhood friend, Tsubasa Oribe, was brought into this by force, while they were in a concert, and the MC was acting strange.

"Tsubasa!" Tatsuya and Itsuka called out, but Tsubasa is nowhere to be seen.

"Just what is this place?" Tatsuya wonders as he looks around.

"Yeah…Are we even in Daitama anymore?" Itsuki said.

Then out of nowhere a bright light has appeared in front of them, and when it died down, in front of them was a young girl.

She has green hair that is tied ponytail, with a crown that is in the shape of a dragon, and has pointy ears. Wears a purple dress under a slightly see through rope, and wears armbands, and bands on front of her legs as well with brown slippers.

"What the?" Tatsuya said surprised to this girl in front of them.

"You have to hurry…" The mysterious girl told them.

"Huh?" Itsuki said.

"She's in danger…You have to hurry to the depths…" She told them, before she fades away backwards, before reappears again, and repeats the same process, like she was leading them the way.

"Who was that girl…?" Itsuki wonders.

"Well it shouldn't matter right now. We need to focus on finding Tsubasa." Tatsuya told him.

"Yeah your right. We need to keep moving." Itsuki nodded.

* * *

After wondering for a while, Tatsuya and Itsuki soon found themselves in a dome room, they then looks up and saw Tsubasa, along with a red cloak figure, floating in the air.

Tsubasa is 17; long black hair with her bangs clipped together by five clips, and gray eyes, and wears their school's uniform.

The cloak figure is seemed to be choking Tsubasa, with a dark aura around her neck.

"Tsubasa!" Tatsuya and Itsuki shouted.

Tatsuya then notices another cloak figure behind Itsuki.

"Itsuki! Behind you!" Tatsuya called out, before the cloak figure pushes him away.

"Tatsuya!" Itsuki shouted, before the cloak figure darks Itsuki in a dark aura binding around him, before he throws him to the ground, and soon approaches him.

Tatsuya and Itsuki soon got back up, before the cloak figure behind Itsuki brought out a sword.

"Why you!" Tatsuya soon stands back on his feet, before he brought out a buckle.

The buckle is colored black with a knife like lever on its side, and has a faceplate on the other side; it was an armored face of some sort of figure with a sword like decoration on the forehead, a blue helmet, a rainbow colored visor, and a steel mouthpiece.

This is a Sengoku Driver.

Tatsuya places the Driver on his waist, and then a yellow belt warps tightly around him.

Tatsuya then brought out a lock that has an orange on it with the code 'LS-07'.

The cloak figure then swings his sword down on Itsuki.

"Itsuki!" Tatsuya shouted, as he was about to pressed the button on the lock, while Itsuki screams, and brought one of his arms to try to protect himself.

Until suddenly, a bright light appears around Itsuki, which blind Tatsuya, and the cloak figure, as they covered their eyes.

Then a bright orb comes out of Itsuki's chest. Itsuki then brought the orb onto his hand and charges at the cloak figure in front of him, and smashes onto him.

The cloak figure screams, as the red cloak burns away off of him, revealing a masked man with blue hair and light eyes, wearing armor and black clothing, and a sword with a circle hilt on his side.

"Gods…" The ghostly like man mutters, before he place his hand on his head. "What was I doing…?"

Tatsuya and Itsuki were still on edge, about the ghostly man, before he turns around and saw a few more, red cloak figures behind them.

The ghostly man then drew his sword.

"Go! I'll take care of them!" He told them.

"Huh?" Tatsuya gasped surprised that he was helping him and Itsuki.

"But why are you…?" Itsuki was about to ask.

"We don't have time to talk! Go and rescue that girl!" He told them.

They turned around, and still see Tsubasa being strangled.

"Tsubasa!" They shouted.

"Now!" He told them.

"Alright, I don't know why you're helping us all of a sudden, but thanks!" Tatsuya told him.

"Henshin!" Tatsuya shouted, before he pressed the button on the lock, which opens the latch of the lock, prompting the orange on the front to begin flashing with orange light.

" **ORANGE!"**

Soon a zipper portal appeared above him and opened. Then coming out was a giant metallic orange. Tatsuya then placed the Lockseed in the compartment and literally locked it in. The Lockseed had that orange light again.

" **LOCK ON!"**

The belt soon made a horn-like sound, the kind in which warlords would use during the Sengoku era, and soon turned into music.

Tatsuya then pushed down the lever down, and when he did the front of the Lockseed was sliced off while hanging from the rest of it. The portion that was cut off had a picture which depicted a sword that was scimitar styled an orange slice.

" **SOIYA!"**

The orange sphere dropped and landed on Tatsuya's shoulders, engulfing his head.

Then energy came out of the orange and onto Tatsuya's body, coating him in armor. He had a blue bodysuit which had quilted leather. His arms and legs had golden bracers for extra protection. On the side of his belt was a black sword with a gold line on the blade with a trigger under the sword guard and the cross like guard looked like an actually doubled as a gun.

" **ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICH ON STAGE!"**

Tatsuya's head then become covered in a blue helmet with a silver mouth guard, a dark gray visor, and a sword like decoration on his forehead.

Then the sphere dropped on orange samurai like helmet with studs. When it landed it turned the visor orange, making it look like an orange slice. The sphere soon sparked and began to disassemble, the sides folded in half in the form of shoulder pads, the chest plate with a black line on top, leaning on his back was the top of the orange with the silver inside facing out. Soon the orange scimitar appeared in his right hand.

This is Kamen Rider Gaim.

"Alright you, let Tsubasa go!" Gaim exclaimed, before he charges to save Tsubasa.

But then more, red cloak figures jump down in front of Gaim, blocking his path.

"Why you…Get out of my way!" Gaim demanded, as he cuts down one of them, with his Daidaimaru, and cuts the next that was coming at him, but was soon grab by the others, trapping him in their arms. "Let me go dammit!"

"Tatsuya!" Itsuki shouted in worried about Gaim.

"You need to go! Now!" The ghostly man told Itsuki.

"Rrgh…But…What can I do to save her…?" Itsuki wonders.

"Tatsuya-kun…? Itsuki-kun…?" Tsubasa mutters looking at her childhood friends.

Then a bright orb appears from Tsubasa's chest as well, which pushed the cloak figure back, and the binding around her neck disappear, before she falls on the ground.

"That light again?" Gaim said surprised to see that light on Tsubasa, and so was Itsuki.

Itsuki then looks at his hand, and remembers how he purified the ghostly man, and now knows on what to do.

"That's it…!" Itsuki said, before he runs to Tsubasa.

Itsuki then brought his hand in front of Tsubasa, which had extracted a pink orb from her, before it was brought into his hand.

Itsuki then turns to the red cloak figure who was choking her, and charges at the figure, and smashes the orb onto the figure, which burns the cloak off of the figure revealing a woman, before she fallen on one knee with her hand on her head.

The woman had long blue hair, and is wearing light pink armor with gold highlights, with the helmet covering her eyes, with pink and red clothes, and wields a lance in her hand.

Gaim then manages to break free, and cuts down the cloak figures around him, before he runs up to Tsubasa to check on her.

"Tsubasa!" Gaim placed his hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah I think so…" Tsubasa nodded.

They all look and saw more, red cloak figures, have surrounded them. Tsubasa and the armored woman by her side stand on their feet, and they were all on guard as the cloak figures begin moving around them.

Itsuki looks at the ghostly man, and they nodded at each other, and Tsubasa looks at the armored woman, and they nodded at each other too, and Itsuki and Tsubasa nodded at each other, before they raised their hands.

"Carnage Form!" Itsuki and Tsubasa shouted.

"Carnage what?" Gaim asked a little confused.

Then the ghostly man and the armored woman, then changes into light energy, and they move into Itsuki, and Tsubasa

Itsuki then changes into a different outfit, colored blue and white, with a little red, an armored gauntlet appears covering his left arm and a sword appears in his other hand, and a cape appeared on his back, and has blue markings on his face, and has blue streaks on his hair.

Tsubasa then changes into a modified outfit with different shades of magenta and a white top sleeveless jacket, two separate skin tight white sleeves with black gloves, short shorts with white belt, and high heel white boots. In additional wears a bright pink collar. Her hair turns dark turquoise and grows out, tying into a ponytail with a white feathery hair rubber band and two headpieces. She has blue marking on her back.

Gaim was surprised by his two childhood friends' transformation.

Gaim then smirks under his helmet, as he, Tsubasa, and Itsuki stood back to back, ready for their battle against the red cloak figures.

"Alright! This is our stage now!" Gaim shouted.

* * *

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about of the story.**


	18. Kamen Rider W Season 2: Opening 1

**Kamen Rider W Season 2: Opening 1**

 **(Bloody Stream by Coda)**

 **(Instrumental)**

Mitsuki and Philip are seen walking together, Mitsuki putting on his hat and Philip closing his book, and they pointed at the screen before the title appears in front of them.

 **(Shijima no soko kara…)**

Mitsuki is in his office going through his case files, before Kanade handed him a cup of coffee that he happily accepted.

 **(Mezameru sono hashiratachi toki wo koe…)**

Philip was having his usually interest research moment as he was writing on his whiteboards, before he accidently writes on Chris's face as she was walking towards him, Philip flinched before Chris slaps on his face. Then images of their friends and allies appeared one at time.

 **(Shinku no chishio ga…)**

Ryu is seen looking at his Accel Memory before he walks forward.

 **(Tachiagaru yuuki wo hikiawaseru!)**

W, Accel, Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris is seen surrounded by Noise before they turn to each other and nodded before they charge at the Noise battling against them.

 **(Uketsugu ai wo sadame to yobu nara!)**

The mysterious Shroud is seen walking in a dark alley before she turns to the screen showing her white bandage covered face with black sunglasses.

 **(Hohoemu me de tsugi no te wo…)**

The Nephilim is in its cage with Ver looking at with an evil grin before the Nephilim roars. Then images of the Kamen Riders and Symphogear users' enemies appeared one at a time, before finally showed Ryubee looking above the Gaia Well.

 **(Yami wo azamuite setsuna wo kawashite! Yaiba surinuke yatusra no suki wo tsuke!)**

Shirabe wearing her black Symphogear armor fires from her head compartments, then to Kirika swinging her scythe around and finally to Maria wielding her lance as she uses her **HORIZON†SPEAR** attack.

 **(Tsuranuita omoi ga mirai wo hiraku!)**

The three black Symphogear users are standing atop of a stone pillar looking down upon, W, Accel, Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris as they get ready for battle. Then an image of a younger Maria reaching out to her sister Serena appears, and then showed the present day Maria looking at Airgetlám in sadness before a tear drop falls from her eye and onto the pendent.

 **(Like a Bloody Storm atsuku Like a Bloody Stone! Ketsumyaku ni kizamareta innen ni)**

W in his Cyclone-Joker Form is seen doing some kicks and punches as he was spinning around, and changes into his Heat-Metal swinging his Metal Shaft around, and soon changes to his Luna-Trigger firing with his Trigger Magnum, and changes to his Fang-Joker attacking with his Arm Saber, and the final spin shows W in a new and unknown form.

 **(Ukiagaru kienai hokori no kizuna nigirishimete!)**

Now both Kamen Riders and Symphogear users alike are seen standing side by side as the Nephilim in its final form looking down at them, as the floating city the Frontier raises to the moon.


	19. Kamen Rider Drive: Engine of Xanadu

**I don't own Kamen Rider Drive and Tokyo Xanadu, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Kamen Rider Drive: Engine of Xanadu**

Walking down the hallways of what looks like a labyrinth is a young man.

He is seventeen years old, and has lack and spiky hair, and red eyes. He wears a white buttoned shirt with a red slightly loosened tie, with a black shirt over it, with matching pants, and brown shoes, and wears red bracelet on his left hand with a silver device attach on the bracelet.

This is Sasuke Tomari.

Around Sasuke's waist, is a silver belt buckle with a red belt strapped around him, and it has a red light up face in the center of it, the letter 'R' under the face, and has key like switch as well, and on the right side of the belt was a holder with three slots, and in those slots, are different shape and colored cars in it, these are the Shift Cars.

This is the sentient belt and Driver, known as the Drive Driver, or Belt-san for short.

"Just what is this place, Belt-san?" Sasuke asked.

" **I'm not sure myself, but my best guess we must have entered some sort sub dimension. I wonder why Asuka, would enter here though."** Belt-san said.

"Yeah me too." Sasuke said.

The reason the two of them were here is because, their friend and coworker, Asuka Hiiragi, had enter some sort of gate, and being curious and worried, they decided to enter the gate and follow her inside.

Sasuke soon took a turn at the end of the hallway, both Sasuke and Belt-san; saw Asuka armed with a sword is seen battling against monsters with that sword.

Asuka has fair skin, light-blue eyes and long, orange hair. She is usually seen with her school uniform on which consists of a black sailor-style style uniform, a white neck-tie, as well as long white socks and black boots.

"Asuka?!" Sasuke said in surprised on what he's seeing.

" **My word!"** Belt-san gasped, with a shocked emoji as his face.

Sasuke then saw one of the monsters jumping down to her to strike above at her.

"Asuka, watch out!" Sasuke called, before he runs to her.

Asuka blinks before she turns at Sasuke.

"Tomari?!" Asuka said, before she looks above and saw the monster coming at her, which she dodges by jumping backward, as it hits the ground.

Sasuke then stops by Asuka's side.

"Just what are you doing here?" Asuka asked.

"Actually that should be my question." Sasuke said, before he saw the monsters gathering in front of them. "But it looks like, it may have to wait."

"Agreed." Asuka nodded.

"Belt-san, let's go!" Sasuke said, before he tightens his tie.

" **Okay! Start your engine!"** Belt-san said in English, before Sasuke twist the key on Belt-san, which played techno music.

Sasuke then brought out a red sports car design Shift Car, and twisted the read around, and inserts into the Shift Brace, before he thrust his arm forward.

"Henshin!" Sasuke said, before he pushed the Shift Car forward.

Sasuke waved his arms around.

Sasuke was soon enveloped in a holographic cylinder that conceals his whole body, and then steam came out. When the hologram and steam disappeared, a new figure stood in his place.

He was now clad in red armor that greatly resembled a car, and wore a black bodysuit with white lines that ran down his arms and legs, were red boots, sliver knee pads, red gauntlets, and silver wristbands, however since the brace occupied the left band there was a red line over it, the shoulders protected by pointed pads and he wore red chest armor that had a black line across it.

Then a black tire with a red line on it appears and towards and attaches across his chest, which gave him a racer feature, and is seen with the letters 'TYPE SPEED' on the side.

Finally his helmet greatly resembled that of a car, it was colored red with two white lines that left a thin blue line that hardly noticeable, the eyes were that of a car's headlights, a silver 'R' on the forehead, the top of his head had a rear wing giving him more of that race car feature, and finally a silver mouthpiece.

This is Kamen Rider Drive.

" **DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!"**

Belt-san's screen then showed a circle 'R', and then changes to a circle 'S'.

"Alright monsters." Drive said, before he leans on his left leg. "Hitoppashiri tsukiaeyo! (Let's go for a ride!)"

Drive and Asuka then charge at the monsters.

* * *

When Sasuke and Asuka come out the gate, coming back into the real world, two hooded figures are seen watching them in hiding, before they leave into the shadows.

* * *

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about of the story idea.**


	20. OS Grand Braver

**This is an idea, of Neko Overrun's Episode 7, and I have to say I'm a little sad that it's not an official anime, but then I figure, why don't, I make a story about it. And what can I say I'm a real sucker, for these kind of robot anime.**

 **Plus it will be a good test of my skills, as a FanFic writer on this site.**

* * *

 **I don't own Grand Braver/Mayoi Neko Overrun, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Grand Braver**

In a small ruin battlefield of the city with a large crater in the middle, are the sounds of a battle.

"Agh!" A mechanical figure is thrown across the city, before he landed on the ground.

His body is colored in blue, white, and black, with yellow highlights, on his chest is a yellow four pointed side 'V' shape star on his chest, his face is colored white with green eyes, with yellow 'V' fin on his forehead.

This is Braver Kaiser.

Walking towards Kaiser is a large robot.

The robot is black with some silver colored parts, with jackhammer-like forearms, and his shoulders were shape as the half of castle roofs, and his head shape a like Rook from chess, with a red light up visor.

This is Enforcer Rook, of the Machine Empire.

Kaiser was about to get back up, before Enforcer Rook stomps his foot onto Kaiser.

Two figures that look similar to Kaiser slightly got back up, as they were on the ground.

One is colored red with a yellow 'U' on his chest, and have wings on his back, and have fins on the sides of his head, with a black visor that cover his eyes.

This is Brave Mach.

The other is colored yellow, with a red 'V' on his chest, and has drills on the side of his head, with a black visor that cover his eyes.

This is Brave Drill.

"Kaiser…" Mach mutters.

"No…" Drill mutters.

"Pathetic…This is what warriors from the Brave Galaxy are capably of? It's no wonder why your people have been wiped out from the universe." Enforcer Rook mocked the three Braves.

"Damn you…" Kaiser mutters, while trying to push Enforcer Rook's foot off of him.

"Hmph…" Enforcer Rook huffed, as he readies his jack hammer forearms, as his hand form a fist, and has a part extended from his elbow, and aimed his fist to Kaiser. "Let your death be a warning, to all those who defy the Machine Empire!"

Enforcer Rook throws his fist at Kaiser.

"Kaiser!" Mach and Drill shouted.

Kaiser braced himself for the attack…

"KAISER!" Enforcer Rook stops his attack, before he, and the three Braves look.

There was a teenage girl wearing a high school uniform, on the edge of the crater.

She was light long brown hair with green ribbons on the sides of her head, and has green eyes.

This is Sayaka Okamoto.

"Sayaka?!" Kaiser shouted in surprised to see her here.

"Human? Hmph…Don't interrupt me!" Enforcer Rook exclaimed, before he used his ready jack hammer, to fire a shock wave at Sayaka, creating a small explosion and thrown Sayaka off the ground she was on, into the crater as she screams.

"Sayaka!" Kaiser shouted, before fully manages to throw Rook's off of him, and kicks him on the head, causing him to stumble back, before he flies to Sayaka, and catches her, and absorbed her into his body.

Sayaka had her eyes closed, before she opens, and saw she is in a yellow space, but knows that she's inside Kaiser.

"Thank you Kaiser." Sayaka said.

"It's no problem, Sayaka." Kaiser told her, as he stood up on his feet. "But why are you here? I thought you didn't want to be involved in this."

"I know I did, and I'm still scared to be here…But I couldn't stand by while all of the people here, are in trouble, and besides, I know with you by my side, I know it will work out, and protect all these people!" Sayaka told him.

"Sayaka…" Kaiser mutters, before he smiles. "Yeah…If we work together then there's nothing we can't overcome."

"Hey don't forget about us, you two." Mach said, before he and Drill jumps to Kaiser's side.

"That's right!" A girl's voice is heard inside Mach.

Inside of Mach, is a teenage girl in Sayaka's age, she has long light orange hair with blue eyes, and wearing a white jump suit with blue highlights, with boots, with a cat's head on center of her abdomen.

This is Chizuru Daimon.

"Don't forget that me and Sinobu, are here as well." Chizuru stated.

"It's fine Chizuru…" A girl's voice is heard inside Drill

Inside of Drill, is also a teenage girl, with long lavender hair, with pink eyes, and is wearing a similar outfit like Chizuru.

This is Sinobu Fueki.

"I don't mind." Sinobu told her.

"You two…" Sayaka looks at Chizuru and Sinobu. "Sorry, your right, we're in this together. Now…"

The girls and the Braves look at Enforcer Rook.

"It's time to deal with this big bully!" Sayaka declared.

"Yeah!" The others shouted.

The three Braves charges at Enforcer Rook, Mach kicks at Rook's head, but the Enforcer blocks his kick with his arm, but left himself opened, when Drill kicks on one of his legs, knocking him off balance, before Kaiser sent Rook flying by upper cutting him.

Enforcer Rook grunted, as he got back up, before Kaiser kicks him on the head, next Drill shoulder bashes him on the chest, and Mach summersault kicks him.

"Enough of this!" Enforcer Rook exclaimed, before he readies both of his jack hammer arms, and punches onto the ground beneath him, creating a shockwave that sent the three Braves flying, crashing to the ground.

"Why do you keep on this futile resistance? Even if you defeat me, which is impossible you still have to deal with the rest of the Machine Empire! You will never win against the mighty empire that his majesty, the Machine Emperor, himself created!" Enforcer Rook said.

"Even so…" Sayaka and Kaiser said in the same time, as Kaiser and the other Brave stands back up. "We will never give up…"

"That's right, even if it is hopeless…" Chizuru and Mach said.

"Even if, it takes us years…" Sinobu and Drill said.

"We will protect this planet, and its future!" They all said.

Then suddenly, pillars of light emerge from, the three Braves in their colors.

 **(Cue: GO! Grand Braver! By Fukuyama Yoshiki)**

"What the…What is this?!" Enforcer Rook gasped, as he looks at the three lights coming from the Braves.

"What is this?" Kaiser mutters.

"I feel overwhelming power coursing through me…" Mach mutters.

"Yeah I feel it too…" Drill mutters.

" _Everyone!"_ A young woman's voice is heard through their communicators, this is Professor Saotome. _"This is a new power, you all achieve through your bond with each other!"_

"Really?" Sayaka asked.

" _Right now, Kaiser, Mach, and Drill's, Soul Signal values have all reached critical point, and must of brought out a new power, to combine with each other!"_ Professor Saotome told them.

"Combine?" Chizuru said.

"We can do something like that?" Sinobu said.

"If we can then let's do it!" Sayaka said.

"Yeah!" The three Braves shouted in the same time.

Then Kaiser, Mach, and Drill fly into the air.

"Choujin Gattai!" They all declared.

Drill's head insert inside of his body, as he arms folded together, and his feet combine together, forming a leg, Mach did the same, before he wings insert into his back.

Kaiser flies in front of, Mach and Drill, before his arms folded together, as he turned his body to them with his shoulders combining on top of where his head was, Mach inserts himself into Kaiser's arm now leg, and the parts locked inside, and Drill inserts to the other arm now leg.

Kaiser's legs, separated and lowered to the sides, forming arms, before his head moves to the top, and the hands popped out of the end of the arms before they formed into fists, and other parts assembled onto Kaiser's forming a helmet, the top is colored red, while the parts are blue, with a six pointed yellow V-fin with a green stone in the center, with a face plate that covers his entire face, leaving the eyes open.

"Yuusha Choujin Grand Braver!" Grand Braver declared, before he spins around and raised his fist into the air, before he spreads his arm and legs out, and a light sparkle shines of the chest.

Grand Braver then lands on the ground, as Enforcer Rook was surprised to see the three Braves combine together.

"Huh! Am I supposed to be impressed, what can you possible achieve by combining together?!" Enforcer Rook said, before he charges at Grand Braver, and punches at him, with his jack hammer arm ready, and when it hit it made a small shockwave.

Enforcer Rook chuckles, before he made a shocked gasped, when he saw that Grand Braver had catch his fist, and he didn't even flinched from his attack.

"B-Bakana?!" Enforcer Rook gasped.

Grand Braver made a battle cry, as he punches Enforcer Rook, causing him to stumble back. Enforcer Rook regains his balance, and counter punches at Grand Braver, which he dodges by ducking under it and uppercuts, him into the air.

Grand Braver jumps in front of Enforcer Rook, as he was thrown into the air, and kicks him back to the ground, in a crashed.

Enforcer Rook grunted in pain, before he saw, Grand Braver coming at him with a punch, which he dodges in time by rolling to the side, letting it hit the ground.

Enforcer Rook got back up, and punches at Grand Braver, but the three in one Braver, stops it by catching his forearm, and soon punches Enforcer Rook back, sending him flying, as he falls onto the ground.

"H-How are you this strong?!" Enforcer Rook demanded, as he slowly stood back up. "How did you become, so strong just by combining?!"

"You really don't get it do you?!" Grand Braver said with Kaiser's voice. "We didn't just combine,"

"Our wished," Sayaka said through Grand Braver.

"And our desire," Mach said through Grand Braver.

"To protect this planet," Chizuru said through Grand Braver.

"And it's future," Drill said through Grand Braver.

"And all living beings, that belongs here." Sinobu said through Grand Braver.

"It's because we share the same feelings, and that they combine together, is what made this power possible!" Kaiser said through Grand Braver.

"And it's something, you and the rest of the Machine Empire will never understand!" They all said through Grand Braver.

"Grand Blade!" Grand Braver shouted, as he raised his hand to the sky, and a small pillar of light came out of his hand into the clouds.

Then coming out of the clouds, is a sword in Grand Braver's colors, the handle is white, and the guard is blue with a red jewel in the center, and have yellow wings on the sides.

Grand Braver grabs onto the blade, when it was near his hand, and pointed it at Enforcer with both his hands on the handle, and red flames spread and covers the blade.

"Grand Attack!" Grand Braver declared as he raised his sword above his head.

Then light forms in the clouds, and a bolt of lightning hits, on Enforcer Rook and forms around his entire body, causing him to scream in pain, before the lighting changes into fire, trapping him.

Grand Braver jumps above Enforcer Rook, and swings it down and through Rook, cutting him in half, as the fire was on the cut he made, with Grand Braver's back against Enforcer Rook's, before he exploded.

 **(End of song)**

Then the sun sets by Grand Braver's side shining beside him.

* * *

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about of the story idea.**


	21. The Flash's Road of Becoming a Hero

**I don't own My Hero Academia and The Flash, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **My Hero Academia: The Flash's Road of Becoming a Hero**

Clouds were seen in the sky.

" _Hey do you ever believed in the impossible?"_ A narrator said with the voice of a young man.

Then the view went through the clouds, and soon looks above a city below.

" _Well our world is the impossible, where almost everyone has powers that are called Quirks."_ The Narrator said.

A red blur is seen racing around the city.

" _See that red blur in the city? That's me."_ The narrator said.

A human with a bull's features is seen holding two hostages in his arms, wearing nothing but blue jeans.

" _You see in our world there are some people that would misuse their powers to do evil deeds. But there are also some that used them for good."_ The narrator said.

In front of a bull man is two men.

One of them is wearing a black unitard with a wood helmet, wooden gloves that reach past his forearm, a wooden belt, and wooden shoes.

This is Kamui Woods.

The other is a tall and large muscular man with a big chin. He also has short white hair. Wearing a large headband with a yellow and black caution patterns, his shirt only covers his arms leaving most of his torso and abs visible, on each of his wrists he wears two heavy metal bracelets with the same color pattern as his headband on the sides and wears a light blue pants. His belt also has the same color pattern.

This is Desutegoro.

" _And those people are called heroes."_ The narrator said.

"What's wrong heroes? Can't attack me because of these two?" The bull man said as he tightens the hold of the hostages in his arms, which caused the two heroes to glare at him.

Then suddenly the red blur went past the bull man, and when it did the two hostages were now out of his arms on the ground blinking in confusion on what happened, and the bull man is seen lying on the ground with his arms and legs tied up, with a slightly bruised face, with a note on the rope written on it is, 'I'll let you two handle the rest'.

Kamui Woods checks on the two hostages, while Desutegoro smirks knowing who saved those two and took care of the bull man.

"That little punk sure knows how to make an entrance." He said.

" _No one knows how these powers manifested. But many years ago there was one person was born with a Quirk, and soon after that many more people around the world began to manifest different kinds of special abilities spreading like wildfire."_ The narrator said.

A professional painter is seen painting a wall of a small building, and he manages to get half of the wall done, he wipes the sweat off his forehead.

The red blur arrives before it leaves; he painter then saw the rest of the wall now fully painted.

A garbage cleaner is seen picking up trash on the street, he then saw many more pieces of trash on it which made him sigh knowing this is going to take a while.

The blur then arrives before it leaves; the cleaner then saw that all of the trash on the street had been picked up and are now in bags that are set on the side of the street.

In a food stand truck, the owner and cook waves' goodbye to some leaving customers that order some of his cooking, the owner then saw something he then picks up binoculars to see that it was the red blur.

He then smirks and soon brought out, ten hamburgers with French fries, onion rings, popcorn chicken, and five large sodas, before the blur past by in front of his stand, and when it did all of the food he had brought out was now gone, he then saw the many for the food he made on the table and a tip in his tipping jar.

In a park two kids were seen playing with a ball, one of them kicks it was too hard at it was flies out of the park and onto the middle of the street.

The kids then walk to the street and gone to the ball. One of them picks it up, before they heard a honking and saw a car skidding as the driver was hitting the brakes trying to stop, but was too late as the car was going to hit them, until the blur runs to them and got them off the street.

The kids had their eyes closed before they opened them before blinking a few times, as saw they were now back by the park on the sidewalk.

"Hey you kids." They both look and saw a young man behind them.

He was wearing a red suit with a mask that covers his head to his face leaving the mouth and his red colored eyes opened and have gold thunder bolts on the sides where his ears are, thin golden highlights, and have large highlights that are the shape of thunder bolts around the end of his forearms, and around his waist is a golden belt, and have red boots on top is are thunder blots above it and have golden thunder bolt pieces on the side of his boots. Lastly on the center of his chest is a golden circle with a golden thunder bolt on it and beneath it is a white background.

"You should be more careful then that when crossing a street." He told them.

"We're sorry, mister Flash." The kids told them.

The Flash smiles, before he petted them on the head.

"It's alright just remembered that next time, okay?" The Flash told them, they nodded before they head back to the park.

The Flash then looks back to the streets.

" _My name is Ryu Souma, but people mostly know of me as the Flash."_ The Flash narrated.

The Flash's eyes begin to had yellow lightning flickering in them, begins running down to the streets in super speed and as he run yellow lighting appears around his body.

" _And this is my story on how I become one of the world's greatest heroes."_ The Flash narrated.

* * *

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about of the story idea.**


	22. Castle Town's Fastest Man

**Hey Everybody, I just wanted everyone reading to know, that I'll be posting a new story or two when I have one more of my stories to reach above the 13s.**

 **I don't own Kamen Rider Kabuto and Castle Town** **Dandelion and elements of The Flash TV show, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Castle Town's Fastest Man**

It was night outside. Inside of a house, a seven year old boy is seen sleeping on his bed, until suddenly he heard loud crashing sounds outside of his room which made him wake up as he sits up.

He had midnight black hair, and sky blue eyes wearing red pajamas.

This is Kyoya Yagami.

Then he heard the screams of a woman, which he recognizes as his mother's voice.

"Kaa-san!" Kyoya shouted in worried as he got out of bed and then out of his room.

* * *

Kyoya soon arrives in the living room, where he saw something that was unbelievable, there was a tornado motion like blur in the room that was colored red and black and the two blurs looks like to be chasing after each other, and he soon saw someone on the ground in the middle of that very tornado.

It was Kyoya's mother.

She is a young woman with long brown hair and orange colored eyes, and is wearing a blue kimono.

This is Takami Yagami.

"Kaa-san!" Kyoya shouted in worried.

"Kyo-chan! Stay away!" Takami told her son.

As Kyoya watches the two blurs he saw a figure in the tornado.

It was a man wearing black armor, and the helmet was design as a beetle with a single horn and has a yellow visor.

Soon a man runs down the stairs and come to the living room.

He has black hair like Kyoya and has his eye color, and wears a white dress shirt with black pants. This is Kyoya's father, Keiichiro Yagami.

"Takami!" Keiichiro said as he watches the two blurs, he then grabs onto his son's shoulders and told him. "You need to run Kyoya! Run!"

Then suddenly the red blur runs to and picks up Kyoya. Then suddenly Kyoya found himself outside and about 10 blocks away from his house, as he looks around and saw that the blur was gone.

* * *

Kyoya manage to run back to his home, and soon found a crowd of people and reporters, in front standing behind police tape to block their path, and saw a police car and a few officers outside of his house.

He looks around and soon found a girl his age, with long royal blue that reach to her lower back, and have dark blue eyes. This is Kyoya's friend and neighbor, Aoi Sakurada.

"Aoi!" Kyoya calls out before he runs to her, as Aoi turns to him.

"Kyoya!" Aoi said in relief before she suddenly hugs him which made him blushed. "I'm so happy you're okay."

"Y-Yeah…" Kyoya nodded, before he breaks free from her hug and grabs onto her shoulders. "But what happen? Are my parents okay?"

"W-Well I'm not sure…" Aoi answered.

"I didn't do this!" Kyoya and Aoi look and saw his father Keiichiro handcuffed and being dragged out of his house by two police officers and to the police car, as they walk the reporters around them took pictures of Keiichiro. "I swear to god I didn't do this! What about my son?!"

"Tou-san!" Kyoya calls out before he runs to his father but one of the police officers got in his way. "What's going on?! Why are they taking you?!"

"Kyoya! Everything's going to be alright son, just don't go in the house! Stay outside!" Keiichiro pleaded his son, but Kyoya didn't listen as he manage to pass by the officer and runs to his check on his mother. "Kyoya no!"

* * *

When Kyoya runs inside him saw more police officers, and saw another man in the house talking with one of the officers.

He is a tall man with broad shoulders. He has short, slightly spiked black hair and black eyes. He is also seen to have a little beard and light wrinkles under his eyes. This is Aoi's father Souichirou Sakurada.

Kyoya then saw a body that was covered by a blanket, which made him run to that blanket, and Souichirou soon saw him running by him and to the blanket.

"Hey you shouldn't be here." Souichirou stated, as he watches Kyoya heading to the body.

Kyoya then pulls the blanket off the body, and soon saw it was the body of his now dead mother.

"Kaa-san…!" Kyoya mutters before he shakes his mother's body. "Kaa-san! Kaa-san!"

This made Souichirou grabs onto the young Kyoya's shoulder to stop him from shaking his mother's body, which made Kyoya turns to him and Souichirou shook his head.

Kyoya soon started to break down in tears, which made Souichirou hugs him to give him comfort and let him cry on his chest.

* * *

Watching outside of the watch in hiding is none other than the man in the blur that no doubt killed Kyoya's mother.

He then heard Kyoya's cries, which made him smirk under his helmet.

He then pressed a button on the side of his belt that has a device that is shape as a beetle attach on that very side.

" **HYPER CLOCK UP!"**

Then he moves in super speed leaving the area.

* * *

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about of the story idea.**

 **As you can see or not I base Kyoya's origins in this like The Flash's TV show, because it sort of popped in my head when I have the idea, and because it's one of my favorite TV shows along with the other shows in the Arrowverse.**


	23. In Another World With My Sengoku Driver

**I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim and In Another World With My Smartphone, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **In Another World With My Sengoku Driver**

It was a nice and sunny day, in the forest, and a young man walking into that forest is yawning.

The young man is sixteen years old with midnight black hair, and sky blue eyes, and wears a black coat under a white shirt with black pants with shoes, and was holding a katana sword in his hand. This is Kyoya Yagami.

"Are you alright, Kyoya?" A girl asked, Kyoya turns to the girl who was walking beside him.

She was about Kyoya's age, and has shoulder length silver hair and green eyes, and wears a green skirt that has a bow on the other side, and has purple leggings with white boots, and she wears a purple shirt with a white center with a small green neck tie.

This is Linze Silhoueska, a friend of Kyoya's.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry, just hadn't had that much sleep last not." Kyoya told her.

"Well you better snap out of it! Because we'll be arriving to where those wolfs are soon!" Kyoya turns to his other traveling companion who was walking in front of him and Linze.

She looks identical to Linze and is in the same age as her. Like Linze she has silver hair but was in a longer length that reaches to her back and has green eyes as well.

She wears green culotte shorts that have a green bow on the small of her back. She wears a purple shirt with a white center. Her knee-length boots follow the same regime, being purple and having white socks, and just like her gloves being white, the foot areas of the boots are also white. She also wears a necklace that looks like a cross between jewelry and a scarf. The necklace's body is made of cloth, and so is its pendant, but what connects the pendant and the body is a piece of metal.

This is Elze Silhoueska, Linze's older twin sister.

"Okay, I hear you, Elze." Kyoya said.

Not too long ago, Kyoya was a normal everyday teenager back in his home world called Earth. During a trip from his school to his home, he was caught in an accident after saving a young boy.

Then after he arrived in Heaven where he met with God, who felt kind of bad for Kyoya and had decided to resurrect him in this new world he's in. After giving it some thought, Kyoya had accepted his offer and God allowed him to bring two things with him.

Shortly in the day he arrived he met with the Silhoueska sisters after helping them in some trouble, and brought him to the inn they usually go to, the day after that he followed them to the adventurers' guild to sign up as adventurers, and they decided to form a party together and pick out their first job together.

As the three of them continue to walk, a creature is watching them in the shadows of the trees.

* * *

(Later)

Kyoya and the Silhoueska sisters soon arrived where the monster wolfs are, and they easily slain them all.

"Alright, we were paid to deal with six of them, I wonder if we'll get extra for the seventh." Elze said with a happy tone in her voice.

"Oh sis…" Linze chuckles for her sister.

Kyoya can't help but smile, he might not family here but at least he has two good friends in this new world of his.

They soon heard movement and rustling nearby before they turned to it and soon heard monster roars in that area.

"What was that?" Linze said sound a bit frighten.

Something about those roars sounds familiar to Kyoya, and soon coming out was a monster that Kyoya recognizes.

The monster is human sized, and is mostly colored blue with black parts, and has two antennae hanging down on its head and have two more on its forearms.

This is the Kamikiri Inves.

"What the…What is that thing?" Linze gasped on the sight of the Inves.

' _No way…an Inves here!'_ Kyoya thought in surprised.

Elze smirks before she raised her gauntlets.

"Well I'm not sure what that thing is, but maybe we'll get a bonus if we bring it back with us!" Elze said before she charges at the Inves.

"Elze no!" Kyoya calls out, but Elze didn't listen as she kept charging at the Advanced Inves.

Elze was about to punch at the Inves but it suddenly used its antennae to bind on Elze's arms and legs and soon lifts her up. Elze tries to break free before the Inves throws her to the ground.

"Elze! Why you let go of my sister! Fire Arrow!" Linze said before she fires fire shaped arrows at the Inves, but the Inves used one of the antennae on its arms and swings it at the Fire Arrow spell attack knocking each of them down which had shocked Linze.

The Inves then throws its antennae whip at Linze, and just as it was about to hit her, Kyoya come to her rescue as he slashed its whip away.

"You alright?" Kyoya asked, Linze answered by nodding.

Kyoya then runs to Elze and slashed on the Inves's antennae that was binding, which made the Inves to growl in pain before it retracted it's antennae off of Elze.

"You okay Elze?" Kyoya asked as he helps her sit back up.

"Yeah…I think so…" Elze said as she rubs the back of her head.

Kyoya then turns back to the Inves that was growling at him before he sheaths his sword and stands up.

"Just wait here. I'll take care of this thing." Kyoya said before he walks a few feet away from the Inves.

"What…? But how can you do that?" Elze asked.

"Watch and see." Kyoya said, before he brought a buckle.

The buckle is colored black with a knife like lever on its side, and has a faceplate on the other side; it was an armored face of some sort of figure with a sword like decoration on the forehead, a blue helmet, a rainbow colored visor, and a steel mouthpiece.

This is a Sengoku Driver.

Kyoya places the Driver on his waist, and then a yellow belt warps tightly around him.

Kyoya then brought out a lock that has an orange on it with the code 'LS-07'.

"Henshin!" Kyoya said.

"Hen-what?" The Silhoueska sisters said wondering what that is about.

Kyoya then pressed the button on the lock, which opens the latch of the lock, prompting the orange on the front to begin flashing with orange light.

 **"ORANGE!"**

Soon a zipper portal appeared above him and opened. Then coming out was a giant metallic orange which slightly surprised the Silhoueska sisters.

Kyoya then placed the Lockseed in the compartment and literally locked it in. The Lockseed had that orange light again.

 **"LOCK ON!"**

The belt soon made a horn-like sound, the kind in which warlords would use during the Sengoku era, and soon turned into music.

Kyoya then pushed down the lever down, and when he did the front of the Lockseed was sliced off while hanging from the rest of it. The portion that was cut off had a picture which depicted a sword that was scimitar styled an orange slice.

 **"SOIYA!"**

The orange sphere dropped and landed on Kyoya's shoulders, engulfing his head.

Then energy came out of the orange and onto Kyoya's body, coating him in armor. He had a blue bodysuit which had quilted leather. His arms and legs had golden bracers for extra protection. On the side of his belt was a black sword with a gold line on the blade with a trigger under the sword guard and the cross like guard looked like an actually doubled as a gun.

 **"ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICH ON STAGE!"**

Kyoya's head then become covered in a blue helmet with a silver mouth guard, a dark gray visor, and a sword like decoration on his forehead.

Then the sphere dropped on orange samurai like helmet with studs. When it landed it turned the visor orange, making it look like an orange slice. The sphere soon sparked and began to disassemble, the sides folded in half in the form of shoulder pads, the chest plate with a black line on top, leaning on his back was the top of the orange with the silver inside facing out. Soon the orange scimitar appeared in his right hand.

This is Kamen Rider Gaim.

The Silhoueska sisters were once again surprised by Kyoya's transformation.

"This is my stage now!" Gaim declared before he charges at the Inves and the Inves done the same as it charges at Gaim.

The Inves throws its antennae whip at Gaim and the orange samurai deflects it with his Daidaimaru as he kept running to the Inves to slash on its chest two times before he kicks the Inves away as it rolls on the ground.

The Inves soon got back up and roars at Gaim before it throws it's antennae whips at Gaim and he manage to dodge the Inves's attacks two times with the second dodge being a shoulder roll.

As Gaim lands on one of his knees he drew out his Musou Saber and pulls on its yellow slide switch making five lights in the gold line to the blade.

Gaim aimed the gun part of his Saber and pulled the trigger, firing five rounds of energy shots on the Inves.

Gaim soon connects the bottom of his two blades together to form double bladed lance, before he stands up and charged at the Inves.

The Inves throws two of it's antennae whips at Gaim, and he slashed them away his weapon.

Gaim slashed on the Ives's chest with the Musou Saber part of his lance followed with a slashed with the Daidaimaru, and soon lands a third slash with the Musou Saber part sending the Inves rolling on the ground.

As the Inves was slowly getting back up, Gaim unlocked his Orange Lockseed and pulls it out of his Driver.

" **LOCK OFF!"**

Gaim placed the Lockseed on the Musou Saber's Lockseed compartment and locked it on it.

" **LOCK ON!"**

Gaim readies his Musou Saber as it charged with orange energy.

" **1-0-0-0!"**

His Musou Saber counted as the Inves stands back up and charges at Gaim.

Gaim soon unleashed two of orange slices as he swings his Musou Saber Naginata Mode two times. They both hit the Inves before trapping it in an orange energy sphere with a green top. Gaim twirled his weapon to the Daidaimaru's end and it glowed with orange as well.

 **"ORANGE CHARGE!"**

Gaim screamed as he charged and sliced through the Inves cutting it and the orange sphere in half. They drifted for a few moments before exploding with some orange slices flying out.

Gaim twirls his weapons around as the Inves exploded behind him.

* * *

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about of the story idea.**


	24. Awakening the Blade of Spade

**I don't own Kamen Rider Blade and Fire Emblem: Awakening, those belong to their creators. This is for fun not profit.**

 **Fire Emblem: Awakening the Blade of Spade**

"Henshin!"

 **TURN UP**

A young man transformed into Kamen Rider Blade as he charges forward against the evil sorcerer Validar armed with his Blay Rouzer.

Running by his side was a young man wielding a sword in his hand, with midnight blue hair with a birthmark on his right shoulder, who wore a black vest, a white shoulder cape over his left arm as shoulder armor rested on his shoulder, black pants, and grey boots that went up to his knees. This is Blade's most trusted friend, Chrom.

Chrom swung his sword the Falchion at Validar but the evil sorcerer easily blocks his attack with his magic. Chrom didn't let up as he struck for his head, body, anything that he could hit, but Validar was fast on his feet as he kept dodging and blocking Chrom's attack.

Blade soon moves behind the evil sorcerer and he swings his Blay Rouzer at Validar's back but he Validar saw it coming as he blocks Blade's Rouzer with a barrier. Blade quickly drew out his Rouzer's storage unit and drew out one of his Rouze Cards and swipes it on his weapon.

 **BEAT**

Blade punches at Validar with an enhanced punch but he easily dodges it and placed his hand on Blade's chest and blasted him with magic sending Blade rolling on the ground.

Coming to his back, Chrom swung an overhead slash, but Validar dodges it by side stepping and blasted a purple lighting at Chrom which he manage to block in time but was sent skidding back a few feet away.

"Chrom!" Blade said as he stands back up.

Validar quickly sets his eyes on Blade and soon fires magic bullets at him, Blade quickly drew out a Rouze Card and swipe it on his Blay Rouzer.

 **MACH**

Blade then dodges Validar's magic bullets and moves towards him in with enhanced speed. When Blade was close enough he swung his Blay Rouzer at the evil sorcerer but Validar manage to parry it with a magic barrier around his forearm letting Blade's Rouzer skidding on it, but Blade didn't stop as he swings his weapon again at Validar but he quickly teleports out of the way.

"What the…? Where did he go?" Blade said as he looks around for Valider.

"Up there!" Chrom called as he was looking at the ceiling.

Blade looks up as well and saw Validar levitating in the air gathering a large amount of magic energy in the air before he throws it at Blade and Chrom, forcing them roll and run to avoid the explosion when the large magic energy hits the ground.

As Blade was rolling on the floor he drew out a Rouze Card and swipes it on his Blay Rouzer.

 **THUNDER**

When Blade's stops rolling and stands on one knee he then fires blue lighting at Validar, but the evil sorcerer avoided his attacks by teleporting out of the way once again.

"Fools no matter what you do, it's useless!" Validar shouted at them.

Validar soon appears in front of Chrom and fire a large amount of magic energy at Chrom sending him crashing into a pillar.

"Chrom!" Blade shouted in worry.

"I'm fine!" Chrom assured Blade as struggles to stand back up.

Blade soon saw that Validar was gathering a large amount of magic energy once again and was going to fire at Chrom.

Blade quickly runs up to Chrom, as he was running Blade drew out a Rouze Card and swipes it on his Rouzer.

 **METAL**

Blade runs in front of Chrom and in Validar's line of fire as he throws the large mass of magic energy at him, and soon Blade's body turns into metal before he cross his arms forward as he takes the hit which made an explosion.

When it died down Blade's body returned to normal as he fallen on one knee.

"Kyoya!" Chrom said in worry before he runs to his side and soon offered his hand. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah of course…" Blade said before he grabs Chrom's hand and he helps him stand back up.

"That's good to hear, also thanks for the save." Chrom told him.

"No problem." Blade nodded before he and Chrom turn back to Validar as the evil sorcerer glares at them.

"This is it! Our final battle! You're one of _us,_ and no 'destiny' can change that." Chrom stated.

"Of course!" Blade nodded in agreement before he opens his Rouze Absorber, and pulls out his Absorb Queen and Evolution King Cards. "Because we make our own destiny, and we won't be tied down by anyone!"

"Gyahaha! Fools! You can struggle all you want, but it's still useless! You cannot unwrite what has already been written!" Validar told them.

"We'll see about that, Validar!" Blade shouted as he inserted his Queen Card into his Rouze Absorber.

 **ABSORB QUEEN**

Blade soon swipes the Evolution King card on his Rouze Absorber, and the golden spade symbol appears on the Absorber.

 **EVOLUTION KING**

Blade's Rouze Cards begins to fly around him and the Cards soon merged into his armor transforming him into his strongest form, the King form and after his transformation is complete the King Rouzer soon appears in his hand.

 **(Cue: Take it a try by** **Ryoji Morimoto)**

Blade readies his King Rouzer before he charges at Validar.

"You think changing forms will change the outcome!" Validar said before he fires magic spheres at Blade.

As they were hurling towards him Blade easily manage to cut them down with his King Rouzer much to Validar's shock.

"What…Impossible?!" Validar said in complete shock and denial.

As Blade was close enough he punches at Validar, the evil summons a barrier in front of Blade's attack but when his fist collides against the barrier it shattered into pieces much to Validar's shock before Blade's punch lands on his face which made Validar to stumble back.

Blade kept on his attacks as he swings his King Rouzer slashing on Validar a few more times, before one slash sends Validar skidding back a few feet. Chrom then jumps on Blade's shoulder and soon jumps off of it using it as a stepping stone as he flies at Validar and swings his sword on his chest heavily wounding him as he stumbles back some more as he was bleeding.

Blade then walks to Chrom's side as they stare at Validar who was glaring at them with anger in his eyes.

"It's time to end this!" Blade and Chrom said in the same time.

Soon five symbols on Blade's armor glowed before the Rouze Cards of each symbol flies off from his armor and into Blade's hand, and Blade soon inserted each card into the slot of his King Rouzer.

 **SPADE TEN**

 **JACK**

 **QUEEN**

 **KING ACE**

 **ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH**

Blade readies his King Rouzer as gold energy begins to channel around the Rouzer. Chrom then charges and slashed through Validar, and he soon turns around and slashed on his back, before he moves away from the evil sorcerer.

Soon the five Rouze Cards that Blade inserted into his King Rouzer appears between in front of him and Validar in human size.

Blade soon stabs his King Rouzer into the Cards and each card extended his Rouzer in a blade of light until it hits on Validar which soon engulfed the evil sorcerer in a blindly light

 **(End of song)**

Soon the light died down as Chrom runs back to Blade's side as they watch as Validar was set on fire by a purple flame before he fallen on the floor. They waited for any sign of movement, but none came.

Validar is no more.

Blade and Chrom looked at one another, smiling, but then…

" **This isn't over…"** Blade quickly looks and saw Validar standing back up.

" **DAMN YOU BOTH!"** Validar uses the last of his strength to send one last blast of magic at Blade and Chrom.

"Chrom look out!" Blade shouted and without hesitating and thinking he pushed Chrom out of the way and took the blast.

 **BOOM!**

"Gah!" Blade cries out in pain as he reverted back into his Base Form as he was being sent flying a few feet before he crashed onto the floor.

"Kyoya!" Chrom said before he instantly rushed to his side and helped Blade sit back up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I think so…" Blade mutters before they both looked towards Validar who was burning to death in purple flames before his body disintegrated.

"That's the end of him." Chrom said. "Thanks to you we carried the day."

"Hey I can't take all the credit…it was a team effort." Blade said as Chrom helped him up on his feet.

"Well either way…we can rest easy now. At long last…" Chrom said.

Blade then felt his head beating like a heart as he Chrom's words sounded distorted.

 **Ba-dump!**

' _What the…'_ Blade wonders what was going on.

 **Ba-dump!**

Blade feels the pulsing feeling again before he placed his hand on his head.

 **BA-DUMP!**

"Graaaagh!" Blade screams in pain, as his head was in pain as he held with both of his hands.

"Kyoya? What's wrong?! Hey, hang on!" Chrom said.

 **SHANK!**

Suddenly, the pain rushing through Blade's head had just vanished. Blade and Chrom was staring at each other, before they both look down and saw his Blay Rouzer had stabbed through Chrom's stomach. Blade was in shock as his eyes widen beneath his helmet as he let's go of his Rouzer and looks at his hand that was covered in blood, the blood of Chrom's.

Chrom who stepped back falls to the floor; before he could hit the floor Blade quickly caught him in his arms, before Blade falls on his knees.

"Chrom! Oh my god…W-What have I…What have I done?!" Blade said as he was still shocked on what he did.

"T-This is not…your fault…" Chrom manage to say before he coughed up blood, he manage to grab onto Blade's shoulder making sure he hears his last words.

"Kyoya…Promise me…you'll escape from this place…please…go…" Chrom said before his hand fell on the floor and the spark of life in his eyes vanished…Chrom…Is now dead…

"…Chrom?" Blade mutters with the voice of a broken man.

Blade shook Chrom's body, but it didn't respond.

"Chrom…no…This can't be…What have I done! This wasn't supposed to happen…! Chrom…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blade shouted so loud his scream of despair echoes throughout the room.

* * *

 **And there you have it I hope you like it. Review to tell me what you think about of the story idea.**


End file.
